Dance with the Devil
by MSquared79
Summary: Total rewrite of the Morgan/Lord baby swap story. When tabloid publisher Todd Manning is shot in his hotel room in Port Charles, New York, it leads to revelations that go deep into the heart of his family, uniting them with new allies in a new town. TnB, Lord family heavy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I'm so sorry. _The words just seemed so hallow even to his ears. Of all the things Todd Manning had done in his life, this was the thing that was breaking him the most. The look in Tea's eyes, the thought of all she had lost because of him-her husband and now her son-was eating away at him.

He flung open the door of the Metrocourt and was making a beeline for the elevators when Carly Jacks stepped in his way. "We need to talk," the blond said.

"No we don't," Todd retorted in a low, dangerous voice.

She put her arm up, barring him from the doors of the elevator. "What the hell were you thinking switching Sam's baby for Tea's?"

He turned to her. "Why the hell is it your business. Didn't you tell me that Sam was keeping you from Jason when he was in the hospital when I first came to town? Didn't seem then that you and she were buddy/buddy." When she remained steadfast in front of him, he continued. "The only people I owe any explanation to are those two mothers. I've already done that. Sam has her baby back. Tea has, yet again, lost something because of me. Now, I intend to go up to that lovely penthouse I've been staying in and getting drunker than I ever was in college." When Carly finally allowed her arm to fall away, Todd entered the elevator and it made it's way up to his floor.

Carly stood there for a minute, then shook her head. She resolved to get more answers from him soon. As she made her way back to the front desk, Blair Cramer, Todd's first ex-wife, entered the lobby of the hotel. She saw Carly and approached her.

"Have you seen Todd?" she asked in a calm voice that gave no hint as to the concern that lurked near the surface. "All hell just broke loose at the hospital and Todd is once again at the center of the maelstrom."

Carly nodded her head towards the elevators. "You just missed him."

Blair looked in the same direction as Carly, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, God, what did he say?" For the first time in their lives, Blair truly feared for Todd's life. He was such a strong man, even eight years of imprisonment and torture couldn't bring him to the breaking point. Yes, he had been tormented-the diagnoses of Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome had been obvious to her and Viki once they began putting pieces together-but this one event was the one she feared could send him over the edge. It brought up so much of his history, too much it seemed, and she was afraid he could do something drastic.

Carly looked at Blair. "He's probably into a bottle of Scotch by now." She could see the other woman was worried. "You don't think…"

Blair took a deep breath. As she thought through it, she began to calm down. No, Todd wouldn't do that to her or to Starr or Jack. He loved them too much to take himself away from them forever. He had lost so much time already, due to the machinations of an insane woman. Even as she shook her head, Carly was guiding her to a couch. She left Blair there for a minute and returned with a drink for her. Blair accepted it gratefully, finally saying, "Todd was…lost for eight years. He lost time with his children, his sisters, his nieces and nephews." She shook her head violently. "No, he would never put us through that again." The drink was calming her at last.

Despite her feeling for the man right now, Carly smiled. She knew what it felt to love a man the way Blair obviously loved Todd. Her thoughts then turned to Todd's other ex-wife. "How is Tea doing? This must be…"

"She angry, devastated, lashing out. She won't hear reason," Blair replied sadly. "When Todd told me the whole story, I had hoped that, once the truth came out, Tea wouldn't blame him. He already blamed himself for where the delivery took place. It all unfolded as almost Shakespearean farce. Tragic events, misunderstandings, miscommunication. And there was Todd, right in the middle of it."

At that moment, Starr and Michael Corinthos came up to them, tears streaming down Starr's cheeks. Blair stood up and embraced her daughter. "Mom, say it's not true!"

Blair merely shook her head. "I wish it weren't, baby girl. I wish it weren't." She rubbed her daughter's back, trying to stop her thoughts from going, inevitably, to Hope and Cole.

After a few moments, Starr stepped back, a worried expression on her face. "Where is Dad?" Having seen him at the hospital as he tore out of the place, she was more worried for her father than even Tea. "The look on his face when it all came out…"

"Your father went upstairs a few minutes ago," Carly offered.

"I still can't believe all that happened," Starr said, shaking her head. "And the things Tea said about Dad." She took a deep breath, and felt Michael's hand on her shoulder, offering his silent comfort. "No matter how much he hated Victor, Dad would never harm a child, much less a newborn." One thing Starr knew about her father was, even though he saw himself as a monster, he would never harm a child.

Blair had at last felt like she had regained some equilibrium. She turned to Starr. "I want you to stay here." As Starr started to protest, Blair stood firm. "You stay here. Let me deal with your dad. I may be able to get through that thick skull of his and help him through this." She paused. "Look, at least give me an hour. I'll call you if I need help, OK?"

Starr nodded and proceeded to plant herself on one of the couches. Michael looked at Blair and his mother. "I'll keep an eye on her, make sure she waits for you."

Blair nodded. "Good luck. She gets her 'bull in a china shop' mentality from her father."

As she walked towards the elevators, she distinctly heard her daughter retort, "You're no better than he is." Blair chuckled, remembering her little girl, the perfect fusion of her mother's she-devilness and her father's devil may care.

The doors opened and Carly stepped on as well. When Blair protested, Carly held up her hand. "My hotel. If he did any damage to it, I need to inspect it." She turned away from the other woman. "Besides, you may need my help." Carly flashed Blair a quick smile as the elevator made it's way up.

Before it reached it's destination, Blair's phone went off. She assumed it was Starr, but was surprised to see Viki's name pop up. The elevator stopped and both women stepped off. Blair grabbed Carly's arm to stop her from proceeding as she answered the phone. "Viki. Hi," was all she could say.

"Blair what is going on up there? I just got a call from Tea. Did something happen to the baby?" Todd's sister asked from Llanview.

"Viki, it's a long story. I don't have time, because I'm worried about Todd. Look, things are crazy here. Can I call you back?" she asked.

"Yes, please do. I'm worried about you all," Viki said, ending the call.

Carly waited for Blair to hang up her end. "Todd's sister?"

Nodding her head, she explained, "The older one. But Viki is the closest thing Todd has ever really had to a mother. Well, a mother he could acknowledge."

The approached the penthouse door, when Carly heard the door to the starwell close. Ignoring it, momentarily, she readied the master key for the penthouse in case Todd wouldn't let them in. But the door was ajar when they got there.

"Todd," Blair called as she knocked on the open door. When no answer came, Blair called out again.

For some reason, a shot of cold fear ran down Carly's back as Blair stepped into the room. She turned on the lights, and looked around. That was when she saw him, on the floor, on his stomach.

"Todd! Oh my god, Todd!" She launched herself into the room, to where his body lay on the floor, a glass just out of his reach. Blood was seeping out of multiple wounds in his back.

Carly ran in at Blair's scream. She saw Todd Manning on the floor and in two steps was at the phone. "I'm in the Penthouse suite of the Metrocourt. A man has been shot. Send help quickly." She ended the call and was at Blair's side as she turned Todd over and cradled him in her lap.

"Todd, you stay with me, you hear! You hang on. Help is coming," she said through her tears.

"What, no melon-baller available?" he asked, his characteristic smirk on his face.

"Oh, you stupid son of a bitch!" She shook him. "You stay with me!" She looked around then at Carly and back at him. The other woman had moved to the bathroom to grab towels, hoping they would slow the bleeding. "Did you see who did this to you, Todd?"

His breathing was getting shallow, but he tried to form the words. She brought her ear to his lips as he was able to only get out one small part of the answer. "He…" Before he could finish that, blackness engulfed him and he welcomed it, believing that it had finally taken him for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moment the doors to the elevator closed, Starr Manning was on her feet headed to the elevator bank. Michael Corinthos was right behind her and got there faster than she did. "You promised your mother you would wait for her call, Starr." He stood in front of her in much the same manner as his mother had stood in front of her father a few minutes before.

"Michael, you don't understand!" she nearly shouted. When he would not move, she began to explain. "Ever since I was a little girl, I was the only one who could get through to my father, the only one he trusted completely. He and my mom spend years either at each other's throats or missing every chance given to them. I was at least able to get through to both of them."

"But this time, it's different, right? Your mom is on your dad's side," Michael tried to reason.

Starr shook her head, moving away from the elevators. "This time it's worse. My dad did something awful, something he couldn't help, even though he tried everything he could. He feels all this guilt and there's no one who can help him with that."

"Except maybe his little girl?" Michael asked, putting his hand around her shoulders and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I spent most of my childhood trying to put my parents back together. I tried every scheme in the book. Running away, giving them love potions, putting piranhas in my stepfather's bath." At that, Michael looked back down at her and she offered a sheepish smile and a shrug of the shoulders. "I also kept their secrets from each other. Like when my mom was pregnant with my brother Jack. Because of that secret, my dad thought Jack was another man's and when my brother was born, he gave him away without knowing the truth." The full horror of that thought hit her like a ton of bricks and she sprung from her seat. "Oh, god, that's it! Dad's worst mistake."

She eyed the elevator bank again, but Michael grabbed her arm before she could move. He looked at her questioningly. "What mistake?"

For the next few minutes, Starr explained the convoluted story of her brother's first few months. The initial lie, the birth in Mexico, the travels of baby Jack and then the truth coming out. "That should have been what destroyed them, but Mom forgave him of it. Jack still hasn't and now with Victor's death, Dad and Jack's relationship is worse. Not that I can blame him."

It was at that moment that a stretcher and EMTs crashed through the front doors of the hotel and headed for the elevators. Michael and Starr watched them go and something within Starr knew they were headed for the penthouse. The doors closed before she could reach them but after only a minute, Michael had summoned the second elevator and headed up. What they found on the floor was utter chaos. The door to the penthouse was open and Carly stood back from the scene, finally noticing her son and his friend. Michael grabbed Starr as she began to shake. On the floor was he mother holding her father's head in her lap. The EMT's were finally able to dislodge Blair from her position on the floor, blood staining her dress. She stared dumbfounded as they went they work on him.

"I've got a very weak pulse. Blood pressure is dropping fast. We are going to need a transfusion when we get to the hospital," one of the techs said. He turned to Blair. "Ma'am do you know his blood type?" Blair stared at Todd on the ground, not answering. "Ma'am?" he tried again.

Starr steeled herself as she entered the room. "My father's O negative," she answered. When the tech nodded, Starr grabbed her mother's hand, which had the effect of reviving her. She noticed Starr and hung onto her little girl for dear life. Starr guided her mother back from where the people were working.

Carly wrapped her arms around Michael's shoulders and moved him out of the room. "Where is you father and Jason?" she whispered, know immediately that the first two suspects the PCPD would want to talk to were Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.

Michael looked at his mother. "I have no idea where either of them are, but I know Dad won't do this." At his mother's look, he explained further. "If anything happens to Todd, the story about Connie being responsible for the accident goes on the front page his newspaper. It was his insurance policy for Starr's freedom."

Carly looked back at the mother and daughter. Knowing this wasn't the time to tell either of them, but still worried about Sonny, she tried to decide what to do. As she waited, the police commissioner, Anna Devane, and her loaner cop, John McBain came upon the scene. John assessed the scene and nodded to Anna. She took Carly and Michael aside, while John made his way to the Llanview contingent.

"What can you tell me?" Anna asked Carly.

Carly looked back. She then turned to Anna. "Todd came barreling into the lobby downstairs. I stopped him and asked him about what happened with Sam's baby. He wouldn't answered and said something about getting drunk. A short time later, Blair came looking from him. We talked until Michael and Starr came in and then Blair and I came up. We saw the door here and when we came in, he was lying on the floor. I called 911 and Blair went to try and help him."

"Starr and I saw the EMTs come in and we came up seconds after them," Michael added. He had the same look on his face as he did the night of Starr's accident.

Anna nodded. "Alright, I'll have an officer take a more formal statement from you. You'll be needed at the station."

She was about to walk into the room when Carly stopped her. "Wait, just before got here, Blair took a call and I waited for her. Then as we got here, I noticed the door to the stairwell was closing."

Anna looked at one of the uniforms. "Go to the stairwell door and see if you can pull any prints." She headed inside.

John was already talking with Blair, trying to calm her down. The techs had gotten Todd onto the stretcher. John had gotten finished asking her and Starr many of the same question Anna had just asked when she grabbed the cop's hand. "I did ask him if he saw who it was." Anna was by their side upon hearing this. "But all he could say was 'He'. Then he lost consciousness."

They were preparing to wheel Todd out when they turned to Starr. "We gotta get him to GH., STAT. You coming with us miss?"

Starr shook her head. "She's his wife." Right now, it didn't matter if they weren't legally married. She knew her mother needed to be with him, especially if anything happened to him. _No, don't think like that. He'll pull through. And at least this time, he's not in the trunk of a car, going over a cliff._

Blair followed them out, then turned back to her daughter. "Call your Aunt Viki. She called just before we came in."

Starr ran to give her mother a hug then they left for the hospital. She then sat down on the couch in the room and dialed her Aunt's number.

"Starr, did you mother tell you to call me? She was going to talk to you father so I got off the phone," Viki Davison said.

At hearing her aunt's voice, the emotions she had been feeling since arriving on the floor flooded out of her. "Aunt Viki, it's…Dad." At that, she couldn't continue. Michael and Carly were at her side in a minute and John took the phone.

"Viki, it's John McBain," he began. Even with the relationship he'd had with this family, he wasn't even sure how to tell this woman her brother was shot and possibly near death.

In the library at Llanfair, Viki sat down, knowing that the news she was about to receive may be devastating. Her fiance, Clint Buchanan, noticed her slow movements and got up from the couch. He took her hand as he listened to John on the other end.

"Todd was found with multiple gunshot wounds in his hotel," he informed her, unsure of how to break it to her. "They're taking him to General Hospital right now."

There was a pause and a masculine voice came on the line. "John, it's Clint. Tell Blair and Starr the family will be down as soon as possible. I'm going to have the Buchanan jet ready to go for them."

"Thanks, because they may need a blood donor. I heard one of them say something about that," John said. He ended the call with Llanview and turned to Starr. "Let's get you to the hospital. I know your mom will need you." He help Star up and the left the room.

Carly turned to her son. "Go over to your father's and see if you can find him."

But before he even got to the door, Anna blocked the door. "Not so fast. If you need help finding Mr. Corinthos, I have a department that is more than willing to look for him. Mr. Morgan as well. Why don't we wait to see if they are brought to the station, shall we?" With that, she left, leading Carly and Michael out.

Meanwhile in Llanview, Clint was getting off the phone with his pilot as Tina and Cord Roberts walked back into the house. Viki looked up to see her sister and ran to embrace her. Tina was taken aback. This was very unlike her older sister. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Cord moved behind his wife, knowing something was up. Viki broke away from Tina. "John McBain called from Port Charles." She took a deep breath. "Todd's been shot."

"What?" She looked back at Cord then at Viki and Clint. "Who'd want to shoot Todd?" She paused, remembering this was her brother. "OK so he has his share of enemies, but-"

"Tina we don't have time for this," Clint interrupted. "I just got off the phone with John, they may need to do a blood transfusion." Viki put her hand to her mouth in shock. She had lost so many in her family, now it looked like she may loose Todd. "Look, I can't go-"

"You don't need to say anything more, Pa. I'll make sure they get up there," Cord told his father.

Tina took in Clint's words. "I…I have the same blood type. I have to go," she said, an ancient conversation at Llanview Hospital coming to the forefront of her memories.

With that, Tina and Viki made their way up the stair but Viki turned towards one of the guest rooms. With both Blair and Todd in New York and unsure if Addie Cramer could handle a teenager and a little boy by herself for an unknown length of time, Viki and Clint had taken in Jack and Sam Manning. While the younger boy was excited about staying, Jack had put up a very vocal protest but had finally relented. Jack had stayed in his room for most of the time, so being able to hear Jack's ipod playing, she knew he was in his room now. "Jack get up. We need to go."

Her nephew glared at her, the very image of what she imagined her brother to have been as a teenager. "Where do I have to go?" he asked resting his head on the pillow.

"Port Charles, New York. It's a family emergency," she said.

"I don't have any family I care about in that dump of a town," he retorted, turning away from her.

"Jack, I really don't care what you think about your father, but your mother needs you know," she said. She had contemplated lying to him to get him to go, but she figured enough lies had been told in this family for one hundred lifetimes. "Todd's been shot, and your mother and sister need you."

"Good, someone plugged him? He deserved it after killing Victor," Jack yelled, his attitude getting worse.

Viki stared at the boy. "Please Jack, just come with us, put an appearance at the hospital for your mother and Starr, than you can stay at the hotel for the rest of the time. But Blair needs you and so does Starr and so does your father, even if you don't think you need them." Jack look at his aunt and huffed his way off the bed, throwing things into a duffle bag.

With him moved along, Viki met Clint in the hallway. "Let Nat and Jessie know, but don't ruin this time out for them." As she moved into their room she was rambling off business point to Clint, who could tell she was barely holding it together. "Keep an eye on Sam, we don't need Blair worrying about him. And don't say anything about this to him until we know anything more. I know Tea's still there, but Blair didn't mention her. Maybe we should call her so she can be there for Blair until we…get…there…" At that moment, she broke down. "Oh, Clint, I can't lose anyone else. Merrie and Victor And now maybe Todd."

He embraced her, trying to find the words to sooth her. "This is Todd Manning where talking about. If going over a cliff in Ireland and eight years of torture can't kill him, nothing will." He broke away from her. "Besides, he's as ornery as Asa Buchanan. And we know it took a lot to put him down." He may have had more than a few run-ins with Todd over the years, but right now, Viki needed to know that he would do almost anything for her brother.

At the comparison of Clint's late father to her baby brother, Viki had to laugh. Neither of the men would appreciate it, yet it was very true. Hell, there were times she saw more of her father-in-law in Todd then their own father. With that, she made her way down the stair to find her sister, brother-in-law and nephew ready to go. Clint waved them off, sending a silent prayer for Todd, for Viki's benefit at least. As the plane took off for upstate New York, Viki sat back, trying not to think of a world without her brother, a life without Todd Manning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trauma unit met the ambulance at the emergency entrance. The rushed the stretcher in with Blair in hot pursuit. As the doctors and nurses went to work on Todd, she tried to follow them until Nurse Johnson stepped in her way. "Ma'am you can't go in there," she said in a calm voice.

"But I need to be there. He needs me!" she exclaimed through a fresh round of tears. Todd looked so pale on the ambulance as the worked on him.

"Ms. Cramer, you can't do anything for him in there," Epiphany replied as she led Blair to a waiting area. "I'll check in on them in a few minutes for you, but they need to work now to save him."

Blair reluctantly sat down, her eyes locked on the door to the trauma room, her calm demeanor masking her jumbled nerves, while in the hospital chapel, Tea Delgado sat calmly. The lawyer had been replaying the events of the last few hours over and over again. She still couldn't believe it had all happened. Todd had let her baby die. He swore to her that he would not let that happen and yet, it had. She opened her cell phone and stared at the picture of her and Victor. Finally the dam broke and the tears came streaming down her face. After a few minutes, a hand gently touched her shoulder. She looked up to see an Asian woman in scrubs and a lab coat.

"Ms. Delgado?" she asked. At Tea nod, the woman continued. "I'm Dr. Lee, Sam Morgan's OB/GYN. I examined the baby that she brought in with her the night of the birth and I have a few questions, if you're up to it."

Tea wiped the tears from her eyes. "Of course, I have…some questions for you." Dr. Lee indicated for her to go first and Tea continued. "What was it that killed my son? He wasn't crying when he came out."

"The baby had repertory distress. If you had made it to the hospital in time, we may have been able to do something, but as it was.." Dr. Lee's voice grew quiet. "I'm sure the man who was with did everything he could."

Tea let out a short, harsh laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure." When the other woman gave her a look, she waved it off. "We have a very complicated relationship."

Dr. Lee let it go. "The first question I have is, are you a carrier for hemophilia, Ms. Delgado?" When Tea nodded, Dr. Lee then asked her, "And your husband, the baby's father?

Tea thought about it for a while. Even due to the nature of both Todd's and Victor's childhoods, there was never a thought about getting a full family medical history. "Not as far as I know. My husband wasn't really raised by his parents."

"What is your blood type and what is your husband's?" Dr Lee went on.

"I'm A negative and I think Victor was O negative." When the doctor narrowed her eyes at Tea, something told her something was off. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"I can't say for certain. There are some irregularities I need to investigate. I would like you to give a DNA sample, just for some certainties." With that, Dr Lee got up and waited for Tea to join her. After a minute, Tea followed her into the hub of the hospital. Waiting for a nurse to come take the sample, she saw Blair sitting down, her eyes trained on a set of doors. After a minute, Starr Manning and John McBain rushed in and Starr thrust herself into her mother's arms. She looked like she had been crying and then saw that Blair had been. Before she could move over to John McBain, someone came to take her to for the sample.

Starr and Blair clung to each other. "Aunt Viki is on her way. They're taking the Buchanan jet," she told her mother. "I think Aunt Tina is coming also."

Blair finally focused her attention off the doors and onto John. "Have they found out who did this, John?"

McBain sighed, knowing this woman wasn't thinking very clearly. "It's still early in the investigation, Blair. I do know that the commissioner is going to be questioning Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan. But in all honestly, I don't like them for this." Starr let out a sigh, but Blair's eyes narrowed. John continued. "It's too sloppy for them at this stage of the game. This is more, heat of the moment." He moved closer to her. "I will promise you, I will find who did this."

Blair and Starr, still holding on to each other, sat down and waited for any word from the room. John paced the waiting area, keeping an eye on the mother and daughter. It was then that Tea approached him. "John, what's going on?" she asked.

John pulled her further away, and in a low voice said, "Todd was found shot three times in his hotel room." Tea couldn't stop her hand from flying to her mouth. John looked back at Blair and Starr, then returned his gaze to Tea. "It's not looking good, to be honest." He dropped his eyes for a minute. "Tea, I have to ask you, can you account for your whereabouts today?"

Tea was speechless for a minute. "You think I shot him?" she asked.

"You had motive, especially after your display here earlier today-" he began.

"I just found out that son of a bitch switched my child, _who died_, with Sam's baby. He swore to me-" her voice was getting louder, and John tried to quiet her, so as to not attract Blair or Starr. "He swore to me he would do everything he could to save his brother's child, _and he failed!_ Forgive me for taking that news calmly." Tea had just forgotten everything Dr. Lee had told her in the chapel. She stepped back from him. "If the police commissioner wants to talk to me, I'll be at my hotel, mourning all that I have lost because of Todd Manning!" With that she headed for the doors.

Starr had heard Tea's voice as it got louder, but right now, her mother needed her more than she needed to defend her father's actions to Tea. She turned back to her mother and was able to see her lost in thought. "Mom?" she asked.

Blair turned to her. Seeing the concern on her daughter's face, she touched the right side of her cheek, as memories of the times she had touched Todd's scar flashed across her memories. That was the thing about that imperfection. It fit so perfectly on his face. When he was gone, and they had Victor believing he was Todd, when Victor had loved her like Todd loved her, she had missed touching the scar. "Yes, baby girl?"

"What are you thinking?" Starr asked. But she already knew. Her memory flashed back to the previous summer, at the movie premiere, when her father had revealed himself to his family. She had slowly approached him and, as she reached up for his cheek, he met her hand and the minute her fingers touched the scar, she pulled back. She knew, in that instant, that she had been wrong for eight long years. This man, dapper in an ill-fitting tuxedo, his eyes glowing with love of her, her brother but especially their mother, was he father. He was Todd Manning.

Before Blair could answer Starr's question, a doctor came out of the trauma room. Blair and Starr were on their feet and John strode over. "Mrs. Manning, I'm Dr. Steve Webber. We're working to stabilize your husband, but he was shot three times. We're going to perform surgery on him as soon as we can. Now, are there any conditions we need to know about, any allergies?

Blair thought for a moment. "The only condition I know he has is PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I think he was given medication for it, but God knows he if he ever used it. Other than that," she was at a loss as to what to say.

"The chart the techs gave me says he is O negative. Are either of you?" the doctor continued.

Starr shock her head. "No, but my aunts, his sisters are coming. I think one of them may be." Starr took a deep breath. "Doctor, is my dad going to be okay? Please, be honest."

Dr. Webber looked back at the room. "The sooner we can get him stabilized, the sooner we can get him into surgery. The sooner we can get him into surgery, the better his chances are."

"And what are those chances, Doctor?" Blair asked.

"I don't like-"he began. But at seeing her look, he answered. "Right now, it's fifty/fifty. Excuse me." With that, the doctor retreated back into the room. 

Blair sat back down, with Starr hugging her from behind. An hour passed as the staff continued to work on Todd. Blair was about to go out of her mind when the doors to the emergency room opened and admitted Viki Davison, Cord and Tina Roberts and Jack. Viki ran to Blair and engulfed her in an embrace as fresh tears sprang from her eyes. Starr sank into her Aunt Tina's arms, trying to remain strong. Cord and Jack hung back, allowing the women their moment. When Blair broke away from Viki, she ran to her son, throwing her arms around his stiff posture. He didn't return her embrace, but she let it go, just happy that he was there. Cord gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, well aware that despite what was happening, he didn't want to provoke his wife right now, or his brother-in-law later on.

Viki turned to Blair as she finished greeting Starr. "Blair what happened?"

Before Blair could answer, Nurse Johnson approached the group. "I'm guessing you're Mr. Manning's family?" A round of nods answered her question.

Tina spoke up first. "I'm his sister. We were told he may need a blood transfusion before we got here." When nurse Johnson turned to her, she continued. "I have the same blood type as him." Without further delay, Tina was led out of the main part of the room.

Cord took the opportunity to speak. "Look, you're a right mess." Blair had at last looked down at her clothing. The dress she was wearing was caked with Todd's blood. He looked back up at Blair. "Why don't Jack and I go to your hotel and get you something to change into. Maybe get something for you too, Starr."

Blair smiled at him. _Still wearing the white hat I see_, she thought. "That's a nice thought, but the room's a crime scene. I doubt they'll let you in."

At that moment, John materialized, having hung back when the rest of the family arrived. "I'll see that they let him in, get you some things."

Cord moved to the door, but Jack stood still. He was torn at seeing his mother's red eyes and puffy face, obvious signs of crying. Part of him want to stay, but he looked at the doors were they were working on Todd and a fresh wave of anger hit him. He moved to follow his uncle and John brought up the rear. When the men left, Viki turned back to Blair and Starr. Concern washed over her again, as she reached for their hands. "Now, tell me, what happened here today?"

Blair pulled herself together and was about to speak when the doors opened and the team working on Todd rushed out. Dr. Webber approached them. "We've got Mr. Manning stabilized and we heard that blood is being drawn for a transfusion. We're going to prep him for surgery."

Blair worked quickly making introduction. She then turned to the doctor. "Can I see him before he goes up?" Without receiving an answer, she moved to the gurney and touched the scar on his cheek. "Todd, you better come back to us. We're all here. Starr, Viki, Cord, even Tina and Jack. Tina's even going to give you some of her blood. How bout that?" Her tears began to fall. "I love you. You're the only one I've ever truly loved."

As she moved away from him, Starr came on the other side. "Dad, I haven't had enough time with you. I still need you. Fight to get back to us. Fight like you fought for the last eight years." She bent down to kiss his cheek.

Viki grasped his hand in her. "I can't picture my life without you, despite everything." She feared if she said any more, she too would be overcome with emotion. She stepped aside and the gurney entered the elevator, it's doors closing a moment later.

As the women moved back to the waiting area, a man in white watched them. He shook his head sadly. "Trust me, it's better this way."

But then he heard a voice respond. "No, it's not." The man turned and saw that the voice belonged to a red-hair woman who was smiling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John made sure that Cord and Jack were given access to the room and got Cord back to the hospital, leaving Jack at the Metrocourt, before returning to the station. Walking in, he saw Sonny Corinthos staring at him from a chair. No handcuffs were on him as he waited. John decided to approach the mobster. "Just for the record, Corinthos, I don't think you or anyone in your organization did this."

"Then why was I dragged down here?" Sonny asked imperiously.

Before he had a chance to answer, Anna walked up. "Because, Mr. Corinthos, it was well known you had a number of run-ins with the victim since March. Those include him pointing a gun at you in the courthouse and a dropped charge of attempted murder against his daughter." She tried to stem the tide of emotion that always came when thinking of her daughter. "Any parent would go to whatever lengths necessary to protect their children, wouldn't you agree?'

Sonny nodded. Out of respect for his friend Robin's memory, he would cooperate with Anna Devane. "What can I help you with, Commissioner Devane?" he asked.

As Anna led him into the interrogation room, John made a move to follow. But Anna stopped him. "With your history with Sonny and him a person of interest, not to mention your connection with Todd Manning, I'm going to ask you to stay here. I won't take you off the investigation, but you need to hang back a little." Anna then entered the room.

John turned to find Detective Dante Falconeri leading in Jason Morgan. Their eyes locked as Jason waited by the desk. John approached him. "How are Sam and the baby?"

Jason nodded his head. "They're doing fine. Sam is just relieved the baby is alive." He looked around at the activity in the room. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Possibly. Todd Manning was shot a little while ago. He's in surgery at General Hospital as we speak," John explained.

"I was with Sam the whole time since we left the hospital," Jason stated.

"Of that, I have no doubt. I stated to Blair Cramer and to your boss, I don't think it came from your organization." As John paused, his cell went off. Natalie's name appeared on the caller ID. He stepped away. "Hey, how's it going back home?"

Despite the last few months apart, Natalie was glad to hear John's voice. "Not good. Dad told us what happened. Is there any update?"

John let out a breath. "Three GSWs to the back. It took them a while to stabilize him enough to perform surgery which he was in when I last heard. Your mother, aunt and brother are still at the hospital waiting with Blair. Jack hung back at the hotel."

Natalie gulped and nodded, writing a not to her sister and father. She felt helpless being back in Llanview. "Do we have any suspects or motive?"

"A few of both. Todd apparently switched Tea Delgado's dead baby with another one. The truth came out and there was a blow-up at the hospital earlier today. Just as a standard operating procedure, their going to question Corinthos and Morgan, especially since Morgan is married to the other child's mother. Tea also slapped him and nearly went after him after the truth came out, so I figure they'll be questioning her as well. There may be other avenues I'm unaware of, but Commissioner Devane isn't taking me off the case," John told Natalie as Sonny returned and Anna beckoned Jason into the room. "Look, I gotta go. Things are still a little haywire here."

"John, wait," Natalie said. "I'm going to drive up first thing in the morning with Liam. Dad and Jess are fine here with Sam, but Liam misses his daddy."

John smiled at the thought. "Call me when you leave. See you tomorrow." With that, he ended the call.

Back in Llanview, Natalie turned to her father and sister. "According to John, Todd's in surgery with multiple bullet wounds. Their looking into a number of things, but Todd apparently switched Tea's baby with another woman's…because Tea's baby died." At that, both Clint and Natalie looked over at Jessica.

The blonde's eyes clouded over only momentarily, as a memory returned. Taking a deep breath, Jessica found her voice. "Oh, God, Tea," she said. She would not let the memory of what her alters had done in the past to envelop her now. The door bell rang and Natalie left the library to answer it.

Clint turned to his daughter. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried for her.

She nodded her head as Natalie returned with Bo and Nora Buchanan. "You called me, Clint?" his sister-in-law asked.

"Nora, I need a big favor," he began. "I need a dispensation from this anklet," he said, gesturing downwards.

Nora turned to Bo then back to Clint. "Where do you need to go?" she asked.

"Port Charles, New York. Viki left here a few hours ago with Tina, Cord and Jack and I know she needs me," he explained.

Nora knew that was where Todd Manning had gone to after his acquittal in the spring. Unable to keep from rolling her eyes at the thought of the man, she asked. "What trouble has he gotten himself into now that he needs both of his sisters?"

Usually the girls would be in agreement with Nora on the subject of their Uncle Todd. But having just gotten off the phone with John and hearing the tone in his voice, Natalie for once felt defensive of her uncle. "He was shot, multiple times and is in surgery with bad odds of survival." She was unsure of the last part, but being raised by Roxy Balsom and knowing a poker face, she decided to gamble. By the looks on her aunt and uncle's faces, the gamble paid off.

"What, who shot him?" Bo asked.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "They're still looking into it."

"Nora, is there anything you can do?" Clint persisted.

Nora walked away from the group, gathering her thoughts. When she turned back to them, she asked in a skeptical tone, "You really want to be there for Todd Manning? The man should be in jail for murder. He would be if that slick lawyer he found hadn't gotten him off with PTSD." It still rankled her that he had walked on the murder of his brother, not that Victor Lord, Jr. was any better.

"Not for Todd, but for Viki and for her family. That's what you do for family, even those you may not like all the time," he said, his eyes boring into her.

The memory of the incident with Bo, shortly after their marriage had blown up spectacularly, came to the forefront of her mind. She looked over at Bo, remembering him in the hospital after he had been shot and Clint coming to support his brother and Matthew and by extension, her This brought up fresh memories. She remembered Viki after the trial and how she could tell how torn the woman was over the acquittal of one brother in the murder of another. Putting her disgust and hatred of Todd Manning aside for a moment, she replied, "I won't promise anything, but I will talk to a judge." She reached for Bo's hand as they prepared to leave. "For family."

As Nora was preparing to find a judge to sign off on temporary release in Llanview, Jack Manning decided to go wandering around Port Charles. Grabbing his iPhone and slipping his earbuds in, he found himself down by the piers when his stomach let out a growl. He looked around and found what appeared to be a diner. Opening the door, he found only an older man behind the counter talking with a girl who appeared to be around his age. Sitting down at the counter, he attracted the attention of the guy behind the counter. "What can I get for you, son?" he asked jovially.

Glancing at the menu, he was trying to decided when the girl piped in cheerily, "The burgers here are the best. And the fries," she said, smacking her lips, "they are a work of art," she added in a faux French accent that reminded him of his Aunt Dorian.

"Yeah, I'll have that and a soda," he told the guy, putting the menu down

The man chuckled as he prepared the order. "Ya know, Miz Lansing-Davis, with your family being raised on the finer things in life, I'm surprised you like our down home cooking here."

"I do still appreciate caviar and escargot, but one cannot live on the finer things alone," the teenager replied.

"You eat snails?" Jack asked incredulously. She really was reminding him of Aunt Dorian.

The girl merely smiled as she moved down to sit next to him. "My mom's family has been eating foods like that for generations. They're Russian royalty." She held out her hand. "My name's Molly."

Jack shook it warily. "Jack," he replied.

"Are you new in town?" Molly asked

"I'm here under duress. My aunts made me come." Molly was about to query him further but the food came out. He began stuffing his face, hoping the girl would stop being so nosy.

She merely sat there patiently waiting for him to finish. As he ate the last of the fries, the door to the diner opened and a wild-eye blonde woman came in. "Sorry I'm late, my love, but I had a errand to do.

Jack noticed the look on the man's face as one of fear. The blonde woman came around the counter and began tying an apron around her waist. Molly also looked a little scared and threw some money on the counter. "Ah, Mr Spencer, it was nice talking with you. You know what, I'll pay for Jack's food." She looked back at Jack, grabbing his arm. "You wanted to see that house in the harbor, right Jack?" she asked, nodding to the door.

Jack looked at her with bewilderment, but picked up on the other woman's vibes. Getting off the stool, he followed Molly out, thanking Mr. Spencer as he left. Once outside, he pulled at Molly's arm and jerked a finger back at the diner. "What was up with that?" he asked the girl.

Molly shook her head. "Trust me when I say, the woman is crazy," Molly explained.

"Yeah, I got that," Jack replied.

"The less time you spend around her, the better. My mom doesn't want me or my sisters anywhere near her," she continued. Molly's demeanor changed the further away they got from the diner. As they walked down to the pier, Molly pointed out the house in the distance. "See that building. It's called Wyndamere, on Spoon Island. My family owns it, but right now it's abandoned."

Jack could tell that from the look of it. It gave off a creepy aura that told him he wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. He looked over at Molly who was looking at it with dreamy eyes. "Look, thanks for getting me out of there with Crazy, but I should really be heading back to my hotel. I kind of wandered off without letting anyone know where I was going."

"Wait, where are you staying?" Molly asked.

"Uh, the Metrocourt." He decided then to use his dad being in the hospital as his cover to leave. "My mom has enough to worry about with my dad in the hospital and I told her I'd wait at the hotel."

"You don't want to go to the hospital to see him?" she asked. If she noticed the wincing expression on his face, she didn't say anything. "I can direct you to the hospital, if you want. I know a quick way from here."

Weighing his options he conceded to her point and allowed her to walk with him to the hospital. She seemed nice but was a little overly cheery for his tastes. They walked into the hospital and he spotted his mother and sister still sitting in the same chairs he had left them earlier. Viki noticed him come up and went to meet him.

"Jack, your father's still in surgery," she said, turning to see Blair. "I think she could use your support." Jack rolled his eyes and meandered over to the chairs as Viki turned to the girl who came in with her nephew.

"Hi, I'm Molly, I just saw him at Kelly's and he sort of told me what had happened, so I told him I could get him here. Though, he did seem a bit reluctant," she explained, flashing an adorable, and for some reason familiar, smile.

Viki smiled at her. "I'm his aunt, Viki Davison. Well, whatever you said to him to get him here, I thank you."

As Jack's aunt moved away, Molly stepped forward a bit more. "Is Jack's father your brother?" When Mrs. Davison nodded, Molly grew somber. "I hope your brother is alright." With that she began to leave, only to nearly run into Michael Corinthos. "Michael, what are you doing here?" she asked her cousin.

"Starr Manning's father was shot at the Metrocourt today. I wanted to check up on her." He finally noticed who he was talking with, turning his attention to Molly and away from Starr and her family. "What are you doing here?"

"I just met, who I'm guessing is Starr's brother, Jack. He was at Kelly's eating when Heather Webber showed up. I thought it best to get out of there and I got him out too," Molly explained.

He nodded and moved away from his younger cousin. He walked to where Starr was sitting and knelt down in front of her. "Is there any word yet?" he asked.

Starr was startled for a moment, but moved Michael away from her family. She rubbed her neck with her hand and tried with all her might to stop the tears from falling. "He's been in surgery for a while. The doctor said there was a lot of damage, so for the length of time they've been there, it's not surprising." She turned back to her family. "My Aunt Viki and Aunt Tina arrived just before they began surgery. Tina was needed for a transfusion." She turned away again. "I'm so worried for my Mom. She's had to live with the thought of loosing my dad before. If she hadn't been pregnant with me, I don't think she would have made it then."

"You're parents have that kind of love, huh?" Michael replied, a small smile creeping on his face.

Starr was able, at least, to return it. "Despite everything, they are soul mates. Of that, I have no doubt."

Michael nodded over in the direction of Jack. "Your brother?"

Again, Starr nodded. "We're convinced he's the exact same way dad was at that age." When Michael shot her a questioning look, Starr elaborated. "My dad was adopted as a baby. He didn't know who his parents were until he was twenty-five."

They were about to continue the conversation when a surgeon approached them. Blair shot to her feet immediately, and Viki, Starr and Tina followed close behind. "Doctor, do you have any news on Todd Manning? Has he made it through surgery?" she cried, begging the man before her for answers.

The doctor looked around at the group, grim-faced.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blair was ready to attack the doctor when he didn't answer. It was only Viki, holding her by the shoulders that prevented any violence from befalling the man standing in front of them. The doctor began, "It was touch and go for a while there. We nearly lost him once." He took a breath. "We were able to extract two of the three bullets, but the third is lodged too close to his spine without risking any further damage. When he's stronger, we may be able to go in an get it, but right now, it poses little risk."

"Little risk? You mean it could cause more damage?" Blair asked, putting the pieces together.

"There is a risk that it could shift and cause paralysis. Or, it could stay put for the rest of his life. We deemed the risk minimal at this stage but will be monitoring him for the next forty-eight hours." The surgeon took another deep breath. "He is in a coma, but it could help in speeding up his recovery. We will of course be keeping an eye on him due to that."

Before the doctor walked off, Tina asked, "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "He's being moved to ICU. You can only go in one at time, two at the most. I'll have Nurse Webber inform you when he arrives and is settled."

Starr let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She fell into Michael's arms and let the tears fall. Michael petted her head. Cord and Tina embrace and Viki clung to Blair's shoulders as they waited for word.

It took fifteen minutes, but then a slim brunette approached the group. "Are you Todd Manning's family?" When Blair nodded her head, the young woman introduced herself. "I'm Elizabeth Webber. Dr. Kotb asked me to take you to ICU when he was moved. If you will follow me."

Blair wrapped her arms around both of her children as Cord escorted the Lord sisters. When they approached the ICU entrance, Blair stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to Viki. "I can't got in there, not yet!" She cried. She turned into Starr, the tears spilling unabated.

Viki nodded sadly. "I'll go in first," she agreed. Nurse Webber opened the door and entered with her. What she saw shocked her, with a respirator over his mouth and nose, tubes running in and out of him and a deathly pale awash on his face. Her brother had always been such a forceful presence, be he in his office barking orders to the staff of his paper or facing down the authorities over some nefarious doings he had gotten himself involved in. But the last time she had seen him like this had been when he had returned to Llanfair with her, after the initial DNA test had told the family that there were two Todd Mannings. She had come to tell him that a guest room was ready and found him, asleep on her couch, curled into a ball as much as was possible. Seeing him like this now and remembering the events of a year ago also made her think she was glimpsing the boy he had been under the rearing of Peter Manning, such as it was.

"His vitals are improving," Nurse Webber informed her gently. "I've been assigned to him, so if you need anything, let me know."

Viki turned to the young woman. "You seem to have a real gift for this, Miss Webber. I can see that already."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm third generation in the medical profession. My father's a doctor and my grandmother was a nurse. My grandfather, Steve Hardy, ran this hospital for decades. So I guess it comes naturally."

Viki turned back to her. "Your grandfather was Steve Hardy?" With a nod, Viki continued as she smoothed the hair on her brother's forehead. "Dr. Hardy was a medical school classmate of a doctor at Llanview hospital years ago. He brought in Dr. Hardy as a specialist to treat our sister, Merrie. I remember, he had a wonderful bedside manner. I can see it's passed down."

Viki left the room and Tina walked in, taking a deep breath as she closed the door. She truly didn't know how to approach Todd. Theirs had always been a caustic relationship, from the moment she open her mouth and told him let him in on the knowledge that he was Victor Lord's son. Then there were the battles, which she would admit now that she lost, to keep him away from Blair Cramer. As she looked at her long-time nemesis now, her heart broke for the woman. She could now see, after so many years, the same look of love Blair had for her brother that she had for Cord. "Todd, I think I know how you feel about me. But I do love you, just as much as Viki. You have been the constant in her life, when I was too selfish to be." She touched the end of his nose as she continued. "I not self-centered enough any more to tell you to come back for me. But your children need you still. They've lost too much too soon. And, God help me, Blair needs you too." An old Tina smile flashed on her face. "Besides, I still need to distract Blair from Cord. I still don't trust her around my man." She kissed his cheek and exited the room, putting her hand on Blair's shoulder.

Blair made a move to the door, but before she entered, she turned her heels and ran from the ICU. She was gone so fast, no one even tried to catch her. She ran until she was in front of the same chapel Tea had been in earlier. She opened the door and collapsed into a seat. After a few minutes, a hand reached out for her. As she turned, she gasped "Todd!", only to find Carly behind her.

The look on the blonde's face was one of horror. "Oh god, did he…" She couldn't even make out the words.

Blair shook her head. "He's in ICU but in a coma. The doctors, they still aren't sure."

Carly walked around her, sitting down. "The doctors here, they're the best." When she saw she wasn't alleviating the other woman's worry, she tried another tactic. "You have to have faith. Todd is a fighter, I could tell that the first time I met him."

Blair began to rein in her emotions. "This is the first time I've ever seen him fighting for his life." As the memory swept over her, she elaborated. "The day after our wedding, he headed off to Ireland to help a friend. He was shot, stuffed into a trunk and sent over a cliff. We all thought he was dead, and I really thought I couldn't live without him. Then, nine years ago, he vanished and he came back a different man. Literally. It was only last year we learned that."

Carly looked at her curiously. "Is that where the "Married to him five times but this one only three" comes in?"

Despite herself, Blair smiled. "Trust me, I will only be in the right mindset to explain that one over a case of Scotch." She sat back, drying her eyes. "Todd and I were both outcasts in town. I was the gold-digger, he was the pariah. We bonded over who was more pathetic, even had a contest over it. And then he hit it rich and I was along for the ride…mostly because I schemed to be in that position. We hit so many rough patches, but something always drew us together." She closed her eyes, remembering one of them. "He did the worst thing imaginable to me. He told me my baby, our son, didn't make it. He gave away him away because he thought he was another man's son and Todd held that against this little baby. But when he learned the truth, he brought our son home, only to present him as a baby who needed a family." She turned to Carly. "That's why I believe there was no malice in Todd's heart with Tea and Sam. He would never do that again, not after that first lie." Carly's face softened, as Blair continued. "Knowing Todd, he got caught up in a wave of events that he lost control of. There's some piece we're missing here."

Carly looked forward, think about the day's events. "When we got to the room, you asked him if he knew who did it. Did he answer you?"

Blair concentrated for a minute. He eyes lit up. "He said, 'He.' But it sounded like there was more to it than that."

Right then, Michael and Molly came into the chapel, having gone look for his mother. Michael made his way over with his cousin following. He noticed Blair sitting next to her. "How is he doing?" the young man asked.

Blair shook her head. "He's on a respirator, but I think I heard Nurse Webber say that his vitals are improving." At the mention of the nurse's name, Carly rolled her eyes, unnoticed by Blair.

Molly approached the group. "I'm so sorry about your husband," she said. "Jack told me he was in the hospital, so I came with him."

It was the first time Blair had noticed the young woman. She smiled at her slightly. "Thank you for that," she said.

"We met at Kelly's and I got him out when Heather Webber came in," Molly explained. "Can you apologize to your Uncle Luke for abandoning him with her, but Mom doesn't want me anywhere near her."

Blair caught the name the teenager had just said. "Heather Webber? Is that the name you said?"

Molly nodded. "Yes, she's Dr. Webber's mother, but I think something happened year ago that effected her mentally."

Blair turned to Carly. "When Tea came back to Llanview with the baby, she said a woman help Todd in the woods. She met her as Todd was getting her out of the hospital. I think she said the woman's name was Heather." She turned back to Molly. "Tea did say that she seemed off."

"Heather Webber also seems to have a grudge against my sister, for some reason. And Heather is related to Sam's husband, Jason," Molly added.

Blair began digging in her purse for her phone. "I've got to call Tea, see if she can confirm that woman's name."

Michael looked from his mother to Blair. "Why? Do you think that Heather has something to do with the shooting?

As she looked up Tea's number, Blair turned to Michael. "Before Todd lost consciousness, I asked him if he knew his shooter. He said 'He'. But I don't think 'He' is a man. I think 'He' was Heather."

Unfortunately for Blair, as she was trying to contact Tea, the other former Mrs. Todd Manning was at the police station being questioned by Anna Devane. Anna had been briefed on Todd and Tea, and Todd and Blair and Tea and Victor by John McBain. He even gave her the briefest description possible for the whole Tale of Two Todds saga. Miraculously, Anna's head wasn't spinning after that, but she was able to get the picture of all these relationships. She eyed the lawyer sitting across from her.

Before Anna was even able to get one word out, Tea started. "I shouldn't be questioned without counsel present."

"You're not being charged with anything just yet. I'm merely trying to get a picture of the events leading up to Mr. Manning's shooting," the police commissioner explained.

"You want a picture of the events. That SOB murdered my husband, his own brother, in cold blood and walked on an insanity defense. Then because of his own idiocy, he can't get me to a hospital, forcing me to give birth in a bus stop where my baby suffers from respiratory distress and died. I have half a mind to sue him for every penny he inherited for negligent death." The woman was on a roll. "Then he has the bright idea to kidnap another baby and pass him off to cover his own mistakes." Tea took a few deep breaths. "For your information, Madam Commissioner, I was in the hospital the whole day, from when Sam Morgan got her baby back to when they brought Todd into the ER."

Anna merely stared at her, writing down a few notes. "Can anyone corroborate that for you?" she asked.

"Yes," Tea replied in a surprisingly calm manner. "A Dr, Lee found me in the chapel to ask me some medical questions, and then John McBain saw me when he came in with Starr Manning."

Anna nodded. "Thank you. We'll contact you if we have any further questions." Anna got up and left the room as quickly as possible.

As she left, Tea's phone, which had been vibrating for a last minutes, was answered. "What do you want, Blair?" she asked angrily.

On the other end, Blair could picture the look on Tea's face from the tone of her voice. "Tea, this is important. The woman you met at the hospital as you were leaving with Todd, what was her name? You know, the one who seemed strange."

Tea calmed down for a minute, gathering her thoughts. She remembered that day and how Todd was reacting to the blonde. She kept talking over him, much like she had when Tea initially found Todd in the woods and the woman had come upon them. She paused briefly at that thought but then answered Blair's question. "She said her name was Heather Webber. Why are you asking?"

In the chapel, Blair nodded to Carly then headed out. "That's what I thought. I have to call John McBain. I'll keep you updated." As Blair turned the corner, she nearly ran into the man she was just about to call. "Heather Webber," was all she said.

John looked at her to indicate he had no idea what she was saying. "Pardon?"

"Before Todd lost consciousness, I asked him about the shooter. He said 'He'. I think it's Heather Webber," she told him. "She was the woman in the woods who Todd got for help. She also knew about the baby switch. I was just talking to a young lady who said there's some bad blood between Heather and Sam."

John nodded. "Is Todd out of surgery?"

Blair nodded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "But he's in a coma in ICU. I couldn't…I just couldn't see him. But I think I can now." With a nod, John walked to the exit and Blair continued to the ICU.

Starr was in her father's room and lifted her head when she saw her mother. "Mom's here, Dad. You'll wake up for her, right?" she asked, giving him a kiss before walking out of the room.

Blair steeled herself as she approached the bedside. She sat on the chair next to the bed, and grasped his hand, holding on to it for dear life. "My love, come back to me." All that answered her was the whirl of machines. She lay her head beside him, squeezing his hand. She would not let him die.

The red hair woman smiled appreciatively at Blair. "I am so happy that all of my siblings found true love. Viki and Clint, Tina and Cord, Victor and Tea. And you Todd, you and this woman, who loves you, faults and all."

Todd had been staring at this woman since he first heard her voice. He had not been able to get a name but the face was familiar. He then remembered. Her picture was on the mantle at Llanfair. He was very confused right now. First, if he was going anywhere, he didn't think he'd be wearing a white suit and white shirt. He always preferred a darker palate for his clothes. Then to see a woman who had obviously lived at Llanfair, as Viki didn't really keep random picture in her house, since he had gotten to wherever he was. If he was being honest with himself, if he was being led into the afterlife, he'd much rather see his granddaughter, his little Peanut, rather than a woman he had never met before.

But this was the woman whom the fates had deemed to bring him across. A woman he had never met and quite frankly would never had cared to, to begin with, considering this screwed up family he had. But was his sister, Meredith Lord.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Merrie gave her brother an indulgent smile. "It is so wonderful finally to meet you," she said as she gestured around the hospital room with her hand ending at the figure on the bed, "even under these circumstances."

"Look, I will admit, it is nice to meet you, but can we get this over with?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Get what over with?" she asked, then she realized what he was saying. "Oh, you think you're going to die."

He raised an eyebrow to her. "Well, yeah. That's what all this is for. You're going to 'bring me across', right?" He sighed, looking at himself. "Though I was hoping I'd see my granddaughter in a situation like this. Or even…" Todd's voice trailed off.

Merrie crossed her arms in front of her. "There's a very good reason why it's me. Neither of them are here," she said.

He was confused by the notion. "What, two innocent kids can't get…here!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "God, this is a tougher ticket than I thought. Wonder what I did to get one?"

"They're not here here!" Merrie tried to reply, but she shook her head. "Look, they are not what is important right now. I'm the one that's here to tell you that you are not leaving your family."

"And why not? I'm no good for any of them!" he said in a voice that was getting louder, not that he thought Blair could hear him from her position by his side. Surprisingly though, the door to his room opened and Viki walked in with the nurse right behind her.

She walked over to Blair's side and gently shook the other woman. Blair stirred and turned to Todd's sister. "Blair, honey, maybe we should head back to the hotel. Nurse Webber told me she would call if there was any change."

Blair shook her head. "I can't leave him Viki. If anything happened and I wasn't here…"

"I can talk to his doctor. We may be able to set up a cot in here," the young woman offered.

"Oh, yes, can you do that?" Blair said with pleading eyes. Elizabeth left to check, returning a few minute later to tell her that the doctor had seen no problem with it.

Viki turned to her. "Look, I'm going to see to see Tina, Cord and the kids off. Cord promised to drag Starr back to the hotel if needed. Then I'll come back and stay with you."

"Oh, Viki, you don't need to be here-" Blair began.

"Not another word. I'm staying. You need me as much as he needs you," she told her. Starr came in and whispered pleas in her father's ear but Jack stayed outside, unaware even to himself how his family's grief was even getting to him. The party left the hospital, with only Viki and Blair remaining.

Todd had stood back, taking note of his son outside. "See what I mean? Jack still won't even acknowledge me. Not that I can blame him, what with everything surrounding his birth and now killing the only father he knew."

"Jack is reacting based on the facts he thinks he knows. But he will come around, believe in that," Merrie told him. She turned back to Blair still holding Todd's hand. "See, look how much she loves you. She can't even be apart from you now."

Todd looked at her pityingly. "She's a fool." He turned his face away. "All I've ever done is hurt her. If I'm no longer around, she won't hurt again."

Merrie looked up at the clock on the wall. It had just turned midnight. She let out a sigh. "I can tell it's going to be a long night," she said, walking up behind him. Her hand flew up to his head and a loud crack sounded as her fingers hit the back of his head.

"OW!," he cried, turning to her. "What the hell was that for?" He was rubbing where he'd gotten smacked.

"That's for being…YOU!" she said, her frustration growing. "Are you really that blind to not see all the people who love you, who miss you?"

"Yeah, they missed me so much they never came looking for me and allowed some cheap imitation into the family," he retorted. His head still stung. "God, at least none of Viki's lectures over the years involved whacking me."

"You know, right now, in this very moment, you are acting so like Father," she informed him.

If there was one thing his family could throw at him that truly hurt, it was a comparison with Victor Lord, Sr. "Thanks, Sis, but I am well aware of how similar I am to our old man."

Merrie shook her head and he voice softened. "That was not what I meant." She took a deep breath. "He was convinced that I wasn't his daughter, did you know that? He thought my mother had an affair and I was the product of that. That was why he pushed Viki so hard she began to crack. He didn't truly acknowledge me, even as much as he acknowledge you and Tina."

"Viki cracked, if you haven't been paying attention from wherever you've been, because of what that pervert did to her since she was a little child," Todd shot back.

Merrie turned away from Todd. "No, that was what shattered her. But Niki Smith is there as a release for a woman who was rigidly molded." She returned his gaze. "I was there, Todd, from the beginning. And I am well aware of our father's…" She was unsure of how to couch her words, so she let them die. "I saw him, when I was a little girl."

Todd's face turned from one of disgust to one of sympathy. The thought of witnessing Victor…

But Merrie stopped him. "No. The summer Viki was away, I was too sick to go, so I stayed behind at Llanfair. One night I heard noises coming from his room and when I peeked in, I saw him with a red-haired girl. I ran back to my room and eventually saw her leave." She paused for a minute. "One year later, we were all invited to christening of Irene's daughter, Tina. Viki was her godmother so I went with her, but Father begged off, saying he was too busy. When I saw the baby, I knew, but I was too afraid to say anything. That was the last time I saw her."

Todd leaned against a wall. This was taking a lot out of whatever was left of him. Then he was aware of a dull ache in his back. He was able to ignore it, though. "Did he ever…" He hated to ask the question, but he had to know. Besides, at this point, he couldn't be any more disgusted by his father than he already was.

"That's not important. What is important is what is right here," she said as she moved to the bedside. With one hand, she stroked Blair's head as his true love fell asleep. With her other hand, Merrie reached up and brushed the hair away from Todd's eyes. "Todd, losing you once nearly killed her. But what was worse was having you there and falling out of love with her. If anything has hurt Blair the most, it was losing to Tea," Merrie said lovingly. "She managed to suck it up and deal, but that was the worst." She turned to her brother. "It even hurt when she saw you kissing Carly Jacks."

"Hey, I won't have had to do that if she hadn't breezed into town saying she and whatshisname were engaged. Turnabout is fair play," he concluded.

"Well, thank god for the both of you that was resolved quickly," Merrie said, a quirky smile playing on her lips. "My point is you can't leave her You two are too bound together. Why do you think Hell keeps spitting you out, as you are wont to say?"

"Now your sounding like Viki. 'Wont'. 'At'all'. God, where did you two learn to talk like that?" Todd asked sarcastically. The pain in his back was get more noticeable. He was working hard to ignore it, as he realized his resolve was weakening. "Fine, you want the truth? I'm scared."

"What are you scared of, Todd?" she asked quietly, but she knew the answer.

"I can't go on hurting her," he said. He had come to this realization after John had burst in on them in the winter. The look on her face when he was being arrested had torn at him more than the arrest itself. "That was why I had to tell her what I did as soon as I did."

Merrie knew he was talking about Tea's son. "You really have grown, Todd."

He shrugged his shoulder. "Well, the eight years away being tortured gave me time to think." His eyes shifted downward and he looked sheepish. "Gave me a lot of time. I see a lot of the mistakes I've made over the years. And every one of the I made with Blair." Now the pain in his back was getting worse, to the point that he couldn't stand. Todd slid his body down the wall. "Ah, Sis, why is my back killing me?"

She walked back to his prone self in the bed. "You're heading back." She looked up at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning. "Would you look at that? Not as a long of a night as I thought." She touched the cheek of the man in the bed. "Don't fight it, Todd. Go back to them." Merrie began to slowly fade away, but as she left, she said to him, "I love you Todd. I love them, all of them. Viki and Tina and Victor and Hope."

Todd was wincing at the pain now as he watched one sister vanish before his eyes and another walk off down the hall. Viki made her way to the nurses station and saw Nurse Webber talking to Dr. Webber. Elizabeth saw her and brought the doctor over. "Mrs. Davison, I don't know if you're aware but Steve is my brother, also Dr. Hardy's grandson," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth told me that our grandfather treated your sister. I do vaguely remember him tell me about Dr. Craig," Steve said.

Viki smiled despite all that was happening. "Yes, Jim Craig was a wonderful doctor but there was some aspect of the case that he wanted another opinion on. Dr. Hardy was called it."

"And did everything work out in the end?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, my sister made it through. She eventually got married-to a doctor- and had a son, but she died in fall shortly after her son's birth," Viki said. The pain of losing Merrie had faded long ago, but was coming back with the events of the past day. "Ah, is there someplace I can get a cup of coffee," she asked, politely extracting herself from the conversation. Elizabeth directed her to the vending machines and she got two cups of coffee. She returned to the room and found Blair asleep, still clutching Todd's hand. He saw her from his position on the floor, the pain in his back becoming unbearable. Then, for some reason, he balled his fist.

On the bed, Blair awoke when she felt her hand being squeezed. "Todd?" she asked drowsily. "Todd is that you?"

Viki moved to the bed. "Todd, can you hear us?" she asked, moving beside Blair.

"Yeah, you don't have to shout!" he called to them from the floor., not that either of the women could hear him.

Viki left the room as Blair held his hand. "Todd, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand. Come on, Todd!"

Todd flexed the muscle in his hand and the figure on the bed returned the squeeze. "Well, would you look at that," he said in amazement.

By then, Dr. and Nurse Webber rushed in and Viki and Blair left to let them do their work. The shades were closed and Blair began to pace the floor like a caged tiger. After a time, the door opened and Todd's sister and lover could see him with his eyes open in the bed. He looked drowsy, but he was focused on them. Blair ran in, nearly knocking over Elizabeth and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Steve Webber explained a few thing to Viki and the brother and sister left the room as Viki approached.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, you son of a bitch. You had us so scared," she cried with tears of joy.

"You did have us scared, Todd. Well, it looks like it will all be okay now," Viki added.

His eyes slid between the two women, unsure of what to say. He turned to Viki first. "I swear, mommy, I won't scare you like that again." He raised his hand in the Boy Scout salute. "Scout's Honor."

Viki had to laugh. "I doubt very much were ever a scout."

He shrugged his shoulders. "There are still a lot of things you don't know about me." Then he turned his attention to Blair. "I love you. I just…I want you to know that."

"I love you, so much," she said, touching his scarred cheek. She pulled her hand back and kissed him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Like any typical young adult, Starr Manning was a late sleeper. But as the hours crept along, she had gotten hardly any sleep and by five thirty in the morning, she had decided to give up. She looked over at her brother who appeared to be dead to the world and she tried to make her way to the bathroom quietly. Looking in the mirror, her face still showed signs of puffiness from all the crying she had been doing the day before. It felt like it had been the longest day of her life. She showered and by time she came back into room, the light was on and Jack was sitting up in his bed, listening to music.

"You're up?" she asked incredulously. Jack was more of a late sleeper than even she was. It was a trait inherited from their mother, as Todd Manning was a world renowned insomniac.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for you to get out of the bathroom," he replied dully. As he washed up, he called to her, "You wanna get some breakfast? That girl I met told me they have good pancakes at that diner, Kelly's."

Starr's eyes were slits as she stared at the bathroom door. Was this really her brother that had come last night? She tried to mask the uncertainty in her voice as she answered, "Yeah, that sounds great. By time we finish, I can get to the hospital and check in on both Mom and Dad."

"I'll come with you," he said as he came back into the room. When he saw his sister's look, he shrugged his shoulders. "What, I can't be worried about Mom, too?" He ignored the voice inside that was actually worried about Todd Manning.

They headed to the lobby and Starr left a note for Cord and Tina telling them their plans. They made their way to Kelly's and found it open despite the early hour. Walking in, Jack saw the same man behind the counter as yesterday. He looked up and his expression soften. "Well, if it isn't Mizz Starr Manning. I heard about your dad. Is he alright?"

Starr smiled sadly at the man. "When we left the hospital just before midnight, he was still in a coma. Since it's too early, my brother offered to take me out for breakfast, considering how much of a jerk his been lately." Jack was about to protest when Starr made the introductions. "Mr. Spencer, my little brother, John Cramer Manning. Jack, Luke Spencer."

"Nice to formally meet you, Mr. Manning, but for your information, Starr, we met yesterday when he enjoyed one of our fine burgers with a side of fries and Miss Lansing-Davis." He smiled and nodded to Jack but addressed Starr. "Now, what has your brother done that was so bad that he's treating you to breakfast?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Jack mumbled.

"Well, for starter, he refused to come with Mom when she came up here earlier this summer. Then with the more time our mother was spending here, he was being a pain in the ass to our Aunt Viki, who doesn't deserve it. Then according to our Aunt Tina, he protested coming VERY LOUDLY the whole flight here yesterday. I think he can pay for breakfast because of that," Starr said.

Luke had to chuckle at the brother/sister duo sitting at his counter. He looked over the Jack who merely shrugged his shoulders.

When the food came, Jack asked, between bites, how everything went after he and Molly left yesterday. "This crazy lady came into the diner and Molly suggested we high-tail it out of here."

"As yes, Heather Webber. The perfect lesson for why to not do drugs." Luke began to explain a little bit about the history of Heather Webber. The Manning sibling sat in rapt attention with the story, but soon the diner began filling up and Luke at other customers to attend to.

Starr and Jack finished their meal, paid the bill and, looking at their watches, decided to head to the hospital. When they got their, they found no one sitting outside. Looking in the room, both Viki and Blair were inside with their father who was…

Star opened the door and launched herself into her father's arms. She knew she really shouldn't but she was so relieved to see him awake, she didn't care. "Oh, God, Dad! You're awake!" she exclaimed, crying on his shoulder.

"Hey, Shorty, I'm so happy to see you," he said into her hair. He closed his eyes and savored the embrace. Looking over his daughter's shoulder he saw Jack, hanging back. The teenager was unsure of where to go, but he moved further into the room. "Hi Jack."

"Hey," was all the answer he got back. He shifted his eyes from side to side. "How are you feeling?"

Todd shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, they've go me on so many drugs, I can't answer that at the moment." With that comment, Jack crack the tiniest of smiles. Blair could tell Todd was slowly winning over his son. He'd have to take it step by step.

Starr turned to her father. "We were so worried about you. You looked like you were near death!"

"Ah, takes a lot to kill me," he said as his family was looking at him in shock. "What, it's true! Besides," he began, remembering the conversation he had, "I was told I wasn't going to die." He reconsidered telling them about it for a moment because they would think he was crazy, but then again, he had expert testimony to back up that claim. In a low voice, he said, "It was Merrie."

Blair looked from Starr to Viki, who had placed her hand over her heart. She remembered it was the name of Viki and Todd's sister ho died decades ago. Sensing the brother and sister needed to talk, she gathered the kids up to help her find the cafeteria. Viki moved closer to the foot of the bed.

"It's so strange. Ever since I came in here, it's like she's been beside me." Viki looked back at the hallway. "Your nurse, Elizabeth Webber, her grandfather came to Llanview forty years ago to treat Merrie." She gave her brother a sideways glance. "Are you sure it was her?"

"Red hair with a hairdo that looks like it's out of the Seventies? Yeah, it was her. The same woman whose picture is on the mantle at Llanfair," he told his sister. "She lectured me and, this was weird, she slapped me. Guess she was trying to knock some sense into me." He looked to the side.

Viki chuckled. "If I thought that was what would have worked, I would have done that years ago." She caught her breath. "Has it?"

He returned his gaze to her. "Maybe. We'll have to see." He cleared his throat. "Are you sure she's my sister?"

"Why do you ask?" Viki replied, understanding his meaning of the word, my.

Todd shook his head. "It was something she said." He looked back at his big sister. "If it's too difficult…"

Viki was lost in a memory for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "Father was never sure, I am know because she set a pattern."

"What kind of pattern?" Todd asked, truly curious about his family for once.

"She gave birth to a set of twins by Larry Wolek-a boy, Daniel and a girl who died shortly after birth. Since then, it's been revealed that I have twins, Natalie and Jessica and I have brothers who are twins. The only link between Merrie's children, my daughters and you and your brother is our father." She added, "There is a familial link that can be associated with twin births."

Todd decided to shift the conversation. "So you dragged Jack up here?"

"Well, Cord and Tina came as well," Viki informed him.

"Why would Tina even care to come for me?" Todd asked incredulously.

Viki gave him one of her patented long-suffering expressions. "Besides the fact that she is your sister, you do share a common blood type. When John called us to tell us about the shooting, he made us aware you may need a transfusion, so…"

A look of horror crossed Todd's face. "Tina's blood is running through my veins?" He flopped his arms on the bed, turning his face to the ceiling as he winced. When he looked back, Viki was obviously taking some delight in his discomfort, as she held back a chuckle. At that moment, the object of his disaffection walked into his room.

"There's my baby brother," Tina said in a tone of voice that sounded like she was talking to her dog and not to Todd.

He immediately put his arms around his face as to shield himself from the oncoming hug that he knew was coming. Tina backed away, perturbed by the display. "That's the thanks I get for giving you my blood?"

Todd lowered his arms. "I didn't ask you for it." Tina gave him a not-so-gentle slap on the shoulder. "What it is with my sisters hitting me today. I have just been shot, am doped up on God knows what, and everyone keeps smacking me." He tried to look around Tina. "Where's Blair?" he whined as his head fell back against the pillow.

Blair, at that moment, was in the cafeteria when John McBain came in looking for her. "Hey, in there any change?" he asked the family. The wide smile on Blair and Starr's faces was all the answer he needed. "Any chance we may be able to talk to him?"

Blair shook her head. "They've got him on a lot of painkillers so I don't know how good any of his answers would be. Plus he is still in the ICU. They were talking about moving him into a regular room this afternoon if he continues to improve."

John nodded. "We're looking into that name you gave me last night. She seems to have gotten to her shift at the diner late yesterday and now, no one can find her. Just as a precaution, the commissioner is going to assign guards to Todd's room later today. I would suggest he not be left alone until they got there." John looked at the state of Blair's clothes. They were wrinkled and obviously slept in, with as much sleep as he figured she'd gotten overnight. "Not that I think there's going to be a problem with that."

When Starr turned a questioning eye to her mother, Blair explained her theory of the shooting to her kids. Jack heard the name Heather Webber and sat up straight. "She did come into the diner last night all flustered," he told them.

"What time was that, Jack?" John asked.

Jack thought for a minute. "It was late but before dad…I mean Todd came out of surgery. I was at the hospital for that," Jack said, slipping up on the one word.

Blair allowed a small smile on her face and Jack looked away from his mother. She knew her son so well, because he was just like his daddy. John wrote a few notes from other pieces of information Blair had provided on a napkin and excused himself. Blair and the kids then proceeded to return to the room. When Todd saw her, he gave her a desperate expression. "Good, you're here. I need you to save me from these two mother hens." When both women scoffed at him he just ignored them, reaching his hand out to Blair. "Don't ever leave me," he pleaded.

As Blair grasped his hand, Viki's cell phone when off. After a few minutes, she excused herself. "The police commissioner needs to ask me a few questions." Seeing as Todd had not taken his eyes off Blair, she grabbed Tina's arm. "Maybe you can help me answer some of them?" she asked, trying to telegraph her meaning.

"Viki, you've been around him more than me, I just don't know if I can-" As her sister squeezed her arm and nodded to Todd, Blair and the children, Tina finally got the meaning. "Well every little bit of information helps." With that the sisters made their way to the police station. When Viki got there, she was surprised at what she found. Natalie Banks was there with little Liam and Clint Buchanan was in a seat as John McBain fiddled with the anklet. Sitting on a nearby desk was Sam Manning.

Clint looked up as Viki approached. At her questioning gaze, he merely answered, "We unfortunately owe another big one to Dorian, but suffice it to say, Nora was able to wrangle Judge Franklin, after he received a call from Pennsylvania's junior senator. They're resetting this thing for a five mile radius, which should include the Metrocourt Hotel and the hospital." Nodding his head over to Victor's son, he explained, "He saw us leave and when we wouldn't tell him, he sat in front of the door. After that he won't let us leave without him. He missed Todd, I guess."

Viki embraced him and then moved to her daughter. "We just got here. The court order stated we had to report here first, but we were going to head to the hospital as soon as possible." Natalie broke away from her mother. "Is there any word?"

Viki smiled. "Todd woke up around three this morning. By breakfast, he was already on a roll."

"Same old Todd then?" Clint asked. He kissed her head. "That's reassuring at least."

It was then that John brought over Anna Devane. "Commissioner Devane, Viki Davison, Clint Buchanan and their daughter Natalie." He lifted Liam up. "And this is Liam."

Anna nodded to them, and waved at the little boy. "Ms. Davison, I do have a few questions, if you have the time. Mr. Buchanan, if you'd like to join us." Anna moved the two off to an office as John handed Liam to Natalie.

She looked at him. "Anything new with the case?" she asked.

John turned to her. "We're following a few leads, but nothing definite. Blair told us what Todd tried to say before he lost consciousness, so were looking for that person now."

It was at the moment, a figure made a move to Todd's room. They was about to enter when another woman was seen to be already in there and were further scared away by the sound of footsteps on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a half an hour, Starr remembered she need to talk to Lulu Spencer about rescheduling some of her dates at the Haunted Star. Jack decided to tag along, leaving Todd and Blair alone. Blair stared into his eyes and reached out for his scar. After moving her finger over it, Todd brought her hand to his lips and kissed them. She let out a contented sigh, finally giving in to what she had been feeling for the last few weeks. "You were right, Mr. Manning."

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Since I am so often wrong, can you inform me as to what I am right about?"

"You swore to me in this very hospital that you would never stop trying to up us back together." She moved in closer to him, kissing his lips. "Congratulations, you've succeeded."

His trademark sardonic smile crossed his face. "Yeah, and all it took was for me to be shot multiple times," he said.

She shook her head. "No, All you ever had to do was be honest with me. That has always been our problem, honesty." She was very tempted to get on the bed with him, but stifled the urge. And it was just in time too, as Dr. Webber came in.

"I just want to check on the patient," he said, looking down at his chart. "We're going to start to wean you off the powerful pain killers. Now, I just need to check one thing." The doctor brought out a pin and lifted the blanket from Todd's legs. He pushed the pin gently into Todd's toe. Blair got up and watched him, fear rising in her. "Can you feel that, Mr. Manning?"

"No, what am I supposed to be feeling?" Todd asked. When all he got for an answer was the doctor giving Blair a look, his voice grew louder. "Doctor, what are trying to do?"

Dr. Webber let out a breath, trying to decide how to proceed. "I'm going to need to have a few more tests run on you. I really don't want to say anything more right now."

He tried to make his way down the hall, but Blair caught him. "Doctor, what's going on? What do you think happened?" she asked pleadingly. "You think the bullet might have shifted into his spine?"

"I really don't know yet. I'm going to order some more tests. It really is too early to say," Steve said, leaving her behind.

Blair resolved to remain calm in front of Todd. She walked back into the room as he was reaching for the phone. "I need to get in touch with my managing editor. Let her know I'm ok." He seemed unconcerned with the doctor, but he could tell she was. "Look, doctors, so they don't get sued, need to check out everything. There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure." He dialed a number and the other end picked up. "And how is my favorite niece doing? Is my paper still standing?"

In Llanview, Jessica Brennan was surprised to hear her uncle's voice. "Todd, you awake!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you know me. Listen, need a lot of updates, but I need to tell you, continue to keep that story on ice," Todd informed her.

"Are you sure about that?" she queried.

Todd nodded, "My latest incident has nothing to do with it." As Todd continued to talk to his niece, Blair's cellphone went off. Stepping out side to answer it, she steeling herself for what she figured was coming.

"Hello, Dorian," she said with a sigh.

"Blair, what chaos has that man brought down on you?" her aunt shouted on the other end.

Looking back at Todd, she told Dorian, "Not much more than usual. Look, it's been a long night. We almost lost Todd and I need to get back in to him."

Dorian paused. "How is he doing?" she asked with concern.

"Considering he was shot three times in the back yesterday afternoon? It took them a while to stabilize him and he had to have emergency surgery. He was in a coma for a while, but he's awake, he's recovering and he's bitching at his sisters," she explained. "They weren't able to remove one of the bullets. It was too close the spine and I think it may have shifted."

Dorian nodded. "I'm coming up," she stated.

"Look, Dorian, we're fine here. Viki and Tina are here, Jack even came-" she began.

"I think Viki would appreciate the doctor of the family to offer a second opinion," she trilled.

Blair rolled her eyes. She knew nothing she said to her aunt would stop Hurricane Dorian from hitting Port Charles. Besides, a part of her wanted Dorian's help. She acceded to her aunt's wishes as she heard the click of heels. Blair ended her call as Tea approached. "Tea," she said.

"Blair," Tea replied. Both women were obviously sizing each other up. Tea looked around at Todd. "He survived."

"Yeah, it was touch and go there but he pulled through," Blair told her. Tea took a step towards the door, but Blair blocked her path. "Look, Tea, he's not out of the woods yet, so you're not going near him. I know what you're feeling right now," she was about to be interrupted but she carried on, "but Todd is not up to it, physically or mentally."

Tea looked at her then into the room then at Blair. She turned her heels and walked back down the hall. Dr. Lee was at the station and came up to her. "Ms, Delgado, do you have a few minutes? I need to talk about some of the test results." Dr. Lee led Tea into her office. "The DNA test you took yesterday confirmed what I suspected."

"And what was that, Doctor?"

"I don't know how to say this or even explain it, but the baby that Sam Morgan brought to the hospital is not yours either," she stated. She showed the other woman the DNA results.

Tea looked at the doctor sideways when she finished. "Then if the baby I brought in isn't mine and neither is the baby who died, where is my baby?"

As Tea was wondering this, Blair walked back into Todd's room. He was finishing up with the office as she came to sit beside him. He looked up to where Tea had been. "I needed to talk to her," Todd said.

"Not right now, you don't. No matter what you say, what you ever say, she won't hear it." With that, an orderly came to move Todd to a regular room. As he was being wheeled down the hallway, the elevator opened and out walked Viki, Clint and little Sam.

"Uncle Todd!" the boy cried. He was reaching for him when Blair heaved him into her arms. The boy squirmed out and was place on the bed to hop a ride with his uncle.

"Sam Manning, what on earth are you doing here?" she said as she looked up with surprise at Clint. Both Todd and Blair were speechless to see the prisoner of Llanfair not just off the property, nut out of the state.

"He insisted on coming with Natty and I," he explained as they moved down the hall. When Todd was settled into a room, Clint continued. "I was allowed up, as I figured Viki may need me. They readjusted my anklet so I can move around Port Charles with some degree of freedom."

Sam turned to Todd. "Are you alright? Uncle Clint said you hurt your back."

Todd had to smile at the little boy. He had always had a way with kids, even when even acknowledged he was a monster. "I'm all better now that you're here."

Dr. Weber came in at the moment. "Mr. Manning, we're going to take you for some more tests." He noticed the group gathered in the room. "They may take a while. You can wait around if you'd like-"

Viki spoke up. "No, I think we'd best go to the hotel and freshen up."

"I'm gonna stay here, Viki," Blair told her.

Viki shook her head. "Blair, you most of all need the rest. You've probably been up twenty-four hours straight. We'll go back to the hotel, rest, get something to eat then come back."

Blair was wary, remembering John's comment about a guard on the room. But when Todd added, "Look, you know Viki. She's like Dorian, she won't take no for an answer." He got serious for a minute. "Viki is right. I'll be fine until you get back." With that, his family left. As Dr. Webber checked his vitals, Todd said to him, "Give it to me straight. You may be paralyzed, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Starr had left her brother on the pier and made her way onto the Haunted Star. She found Lulu at the bar talking to another woman whose voice sound familiar. Whatever the other woman was selling, Lulu didn't seem to be buying.

"Look, we really don't need any promoters. We're just starting out, we've got a house singer, but right now we just need to take it one step at a time," she told the woman.

"No, you need to strike while the iron's hot. A house singer? Yeah, that's good for a regular act, but you need bands to come in here to get them in the door. I was a successful booker for a club outside of Philly. It was just like this town, suburban, out of the way. I got a lot of the top indie bands in," the other woman said.

With that, Starr knew exactly who it was. "Oh, my God, Sarah?" Starr exclaimed. At that, both women finally noticed her.

"Hey cousin. How you doing?" Sarah said, coming over and giving her a hug.

"What are you doing in Port Charles? How did you hear about this?" Starr had so many questions.

Sarah smiled. "I was doing an internet search for new club openings and when I saw Starr Manning headline this new club up here, I figured I could come to support you and help launch this place." Sarah turned back to Lulu. "What do you say?"

Lulu gave off a nervous smile. "I really need to think this over, talk with my partner." She remembered reading about Todd Manning's shooting in the paper. "How's your dad doing, by the way?"

Starr had forgotten about the past day's events for a moment. But shortly, the smile returned to her face. "He's doing much better. They were going to move him out of ICU today." Starr moved closer to Lulu. "That's why I was coming here. I still may need a few days till all the craziness dies down and we have a better picture of his recovery."

"Wait, your dad was in the hospital? What happened?" Sarah asked, startled by their words.

Lulu nodded, her eyes wide. "It's OK, very understandable. Take as much time as you need." She pointed back to Sarah. "It looks like you two need some serious catching up. If you'll excuse me." With that, Lulu left the room.

Starr turned back to Sarah. He older cousin stood there with an expression that told her to explain. "Yesterday afternoon, my dad was shot." Before she could continue, she received a text from her mom. "Everyone's back at the hotel. That probably means your mom too." That confused Sarah even more, but she followed Starr back outside.

While Starr was relaying the last twenty-four hours to Sarah, Jack was sitting at the pier listening to music when Molly came up to him. "Hi, how's your dad doing?" she asked.

Jack sat up and pulled the earbuds out. "Uh, he woke up and seems to be doing fine." he told her.

"I'm glad." Molly looked around sheepishly. "I bet he's getting stir-crazy in the hospital." At that, Jack merely shrugged his shoulders. Molly continued. "Wyndamere has a great library, if you want to bring him some books."

Jack looked back at the island. Even in daylight, it still looked like something out of a thriller. He was saved from answering that question by the return of his sister with another woman. "Jack, we need to get back to the hotel. Dad's having some more test and Mom was convinced to get some rest."

The other woman smiled at him. "You look like your father, that's for sure." she said. Jack was confused until she held out her hand. "I'm your cousin, Sarah Roberts. You know, as is Cord and Tina?"

"Hey," was all he said. "Your mom called you?"

Sarah shook her head. "I was actually in town because of your sister's act at the Haunted Star. I ran into her there." Sarah noticed the other girl there. "Hi," she said warmly.

"Hi, Molly Lansing-Davis." She held out her hand and Sarah shook it. After that, a horn blew. "Oh, I need to catch the launch to Spoon Island. Jack if you think your dad would like any of the books from the library, let me know. I'm always at Kelly's." With that, she walked off.

"Well, Jack, you seem to have made a friend," Starr said with a twinkle in her eye.

" 'I'm always at Kelly's,'" Sarah teased.

Jack started to walk away, muttering, "Whatever," as the three third-generation Lords made their way to the Metrocourt. As they came up to the doors, Viki, Clint, Blair and Sam also approached.

Starr threw her arms around her mother as Sarah explained to her Aunt Viki and her Grandpa Clint what brought her to Port Charles. Clint told them about the allowance he had received and why Sam was with them. As the group trudged into the lobby, Carly came around the front desk.

"Has there been any change in Todd's condition?" she asked after the appropriate introduction were made.

"He's awake and out of ICU. They're running more tests on him right now so we took the opportunity to come back here for a bit," Blair explained.

Carly nodded. "Look, you all have been through hell for the past day. Let me make a reservation for you at the restaurant," she checked her watch, "even if it is a little early."

Viki smiled. "That would be lovely. Thank you very much."

"Well, Todd's become a friend, so," Carly said.

Clint looked startled. "Todd, friendly?" he questioned. Was this woman talking about Viki's brother?

Carly was taken aback. "Yeah, from the first time he walked into the lobby. He was quite charming and a little mysterious."

"Todd, charming?" Viki asked. She had never known Todd to charm any woman, with the exception of Blair.

Carly threw the older blond a confused look but was waved off by Blair. "Look, I need to straighten out some things down here, I'll be up in a bit." When Starr gave her a knowing look, she told her daughter, "I swear to you I will not run back to the hospital." Carly saw the concern on a number of their faces and reassured them she would make sure Blair got up to her room. With everyone gone, Blair turned back to Carly, who offered her a hug, which she gratefully accepted. When she stepped away, her eyes were moist.

Carly moved her to a chair. "There's something you don't want the rest of the family to know, is there?" she asked.

Blair nodded. "The doctor did a pinprick test on his feet but Todd didn't respond. I know they left one of the bullets in because it was too close to the spine and his condition was still critical at the time." Carly nodded. "I'm so scared of what the lasting damage could be and how Todd would react. If you hadn't noticed, he can be pretty volatile." Carly laughed, remembering the mysterious "Mr. Pleasure" she had met that day in the lobby and then seeing him standing in the courtroom with a gun trained on Sonny. Blair looked up at Carly's laugh and felt a giggle coming forward herself. It subsided and Blair got up. "Look, I'm gonna need one more hotel room. My aunt's a doctor and she insisted on checking in on him, so I expect her tomorrow."

"Oh, that's sweet. You all seem real tight-knit." Carly said, as she moved to the desk and booked the room. "I'll put her on the same floor as the rest of you."

Blair thought about that for a minute. "That's really not necessary." At Carly's look, Blair explained. "First off, my aunt hates Todd, hated him from the moment we got married, with the feeling being mutual, so if you want to see any fireworks, swing around the hospital. Second, she has a long-running feud with Viki, and the fact that my aunt is still technically Todd, Tina and Viki's stepmother, you may have fireworks in your hotel."

Carly was stunned by what Blair had told her. She looked to the side. "Well, Todd told me he was from a small town. Ok, I'll put her on a floor a few away from the rest of your family."

Blair let out a chuckle and made her way up to her new room. It was a two-bedroom suite with all of her kids in in. Starr was asleep and Sam and Jack were watching TV in the main room. Even though the bed looked comfortable, she didn't want to be tempted to fall asleep. She walked back out into the hallway and bumped into Viki. Todd's sister gave her an admonishing expression, but Blair merely shrugged her shoulders.

Viki could tell something was bothering her. They walked to the elevator and went to the restaurant. Viki just had a tonic water, but Blair order a scotch. "There's something bothering you, I can see that. What happened?" she asked.

Blair considered for a minute telling Viki about the exam today by Dr. Webber. Then she remembered Todd's lack of worry and put aside any fears she had. However, Viki was aware that there was something off with her. "I spoke to Dorian today. She insisted on coming to give a second opinion."

Viki took a deep breath and scowled at her drink. Then, she drew herself up and she was once again the prim Victoria Lord. "That is kind of her, but unnecessary." When she saw Blair's expression, she understood. "You told her that but she insisted. Typical Dorian. Well, you can never have to much information. I do owe her thanks. She help convince a judge to sign off on Clint's release." They sat there for a while until the rest of the family arrived. Tina, Cord, Sarah, Clint, Natalie, Liam, Jack, Sam and Starr gathered around a long table as Carly personally handed out menus.

Blair looked around the table as she ate, surprised by her own hunger. This was a group who often didn't like each other and Todd generally less. But here they all were, together in this upstate New York burg, for him. When the meal was finished, Blair made her way to the hospital alone, despite the late hour. Elizabeth Webber was on duty and allowed her into the room.

When she got there, she saw Todd, lying awake, his famous insomnia on display. He saw her come in, and then saw the tears in her eyes. She walked over to him and he kissed her. She could tell by his expression that Dr. Webber had told him what may have happened. But she also saw something else-that look of determination, that "the bastards won't beat me down" attitude.

"I've faced a lot worse than this, Blair. We've faced a lot worse. Ireland, Asa, Max, my mother," he told her, a cocky grin on his face. "As long as I have you and the kids, I can face anything. I know that now." With that said, he maneuvered his body as far to the side of the bed as he could as she move his legs. Then she got on the bed next to him and they finally fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_He opened the door to the penthouse and headed over to the bar. Grabbing a bottle, he opened it and considered drinking it from there directly. He kept replaying in his head what had just happened at the hospital. The slap Tea had given him and John McBain holding her back as she continued to go after him, the unreadable look on Blair's face, even though she had known the truth for a time, Sam holding her baby close to her, looking like she would never let him go. _

"_I'm so sorry," he said to Tea. He looked over at Sam. "I never meant to hurt you, either of you." When neither of the responded, he waved them off, as if to dismiss them. Yet, he was the one who left. _

"_Great job again Manning. Can't you ever do anything right?" Ever since he was twenty-two, it felt like he had done nothing right. Even when he had the world at his fingers, $30 million dollars in the bank and a gorgeous woman at his side, he still couldn't make anything work. _

_He looked at the bottle again, deciding to do this the old fashioned way. He put the bottle down and picked up a crystal glass, almost examining it. As he reached for the bottle, he heard a noise ring out three times. He found himself lying on his stomach, intense pain radiated all over his back and his clothes becoming moist. _

_A voice called out to him as he felt himself looe consciousness. "You think you're so superior, Thomas Manning. But you met your match in me." He looked up to see a blond staring down at him. His eyes were loosing focus, but he heard footsteps walking out. "I think our business is finished, don't you?" The footsteps then quickened as other voices could be heard._

"_Todd," Blair called as she knocked on the open door. When no answer came, Blair called out again. _

"_Todd! Oh my god, Todd!" She launched herself into the room, to where his body lay on the floor._

_Carly could be heard on the phone saying "I'm in the Penthouse suite of the Metrocourt. A man has been shot. Send help quickly." She ended the call and he sensed her at Blair's side as Blair turned Todd over and cradled him in her lap. _

"_Todd, you stay with me, you hear! You hang on. Help is coming," she said through her tears. _

"_What, no melon-baller available?" he asked, his characteristic smirk on his face._

"_Oh, you stupid son of a bitch!" She shook him. "You stay with me!" He could tell she had looked around then at Carly and back at him. He could tell the other woman had moved to the bathroom to grab towels, hoping they would slow the bleeding. "Did you see who did this to you, Todd?"_

_His breathing was getting shallow, but he tried to form the words. She brought her ear to his lips as he was able to only get out one small part of the answer. "He…" Before he could finish that, blackness engulfed him and he welcomed it, believing that it had finally taken him for the last time._

Todd's eyes opened up and he looked around to figure out where he was. Then he felt Blair in his arms as he remembered it was a hospital in New York. She was stirring as well. "What time is it?" he asked her.

She checked the watch on her wrist. "Nearly seven in the morning," she informed him.

He looked at her. "You needed that sleep. What I've put you through the last few days…hell the last few months, years, decades…"

"Stop, stop it. We have to move forward," she said as she planted a light kiss on his lips. Then she moved off the bed and stretched, the aches in her back bothering her. She went to the sink to splash water on her face. "I'm going to find some coffee. I'll be back shortly." She walked out of the room and made her way to the nurse's station.

Elizabeth Webber was on duty again, looking over some charts. She noticed Blair approaching. "Is Mr. Manning awake?"

Blair nodded. "Yes he is." She looked back towards the room. "He needed the rest."

"So did you," Elizabeth said. "I saw you two on the bed before I went off shift. Since you weren't really in the way, I explained to the nurses coming on that Dr. Webber had authorized you staying there." She looked a little sheepish as she smiled. "I may have told her a little white lie."

Blair smiled. "Thank you for that." She leaned against the desk for a minute. "Through some of our worst times, I've still been able to fall asleep in his arms."

Elizabeth understood. "You have that kind of love?"

Blair had to nod. "Yeah, we do." As she began to make her way back to the room, the elevator pinged and off stepped Starr, Viki, Tina and Sarah.

Starr saw her Mom's clothes and deduced where she had been all night. Blair cut off any lecture she knew was forthcoming with a look as Elizabeth came over to explain, "Dr. Webber said it was alright for her to stay," defending Blair from any comments that were about to be to made.

The women moved towards the room as Sarah stopped for a minute. Tina noticed and indicated to the other to go ahead in. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked.

Sarah look at her uncle through the window. "It just seems so unreal," she said turning to her mother. "I know you and dad explained it all, but, seeing him in there, it just brought back so many memories." She turned away from her mother. "What if he hates me?"

Tina looked confused. "Why would he hate you?"

"Because I didn't know. I didn't realize that it wasn't…him! It wasn't Uncle Todd!" Sarah exclaimed.

Tina wrapped her arms around the her daughter. "Sarah, you have nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't just you. It was Viki and Blair and Starr. It was the worst for your cousin, because she believed first." She turned Sarah towards her. "And believe me, he gave us all hell for it. Blair especially." A sneaky smile crossed her face. "What I wouldn't give to have seen that."

Sarah looked into the room and nodded to her mother. Tina led her in. "Todd, there's someone here who I know you haven't seen in a long time." She stepped away and Sarah walked in. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his scar and she immediately remembered every detail, up to and especially walking down the aisle of St. James' for his wedding to Blair. She took two steps and they were embracing.

Todd had seen her outside and was waiting for her to come in. Before there was his Shorty, there had been Sarah, the first little girl who had stolen his heart. That had even been before he ever realized he was her uncle. They broke the embrace, and Sarah smiled at him and he returned it. "Wow, you've grown," he said.

"Well, it's been, how many years? Kids tend to do that," she ducked her head, almost embarrassed.

"Look at you. Starr tells me you're a band promoter or something," he said, almost in awe of her. In his mind, she was still the moppet who was throwing rose petals at him and Blair on their wedding day.

"Yeah, that's what brought me to town." She turned to Starr, saying, "I can't think of a lot of singers named Starr Manning, and with this new club in town, I figured I get myself a job here for a while. But when she told me about you and everything that's happened…"

Todd waved her off. "Ah, no more trouble than I usually cause." As if on cue, John McBain strode into the room with Anna Devane. After making some introductions, Tina and Sarah excused themselves. Viki chose to stay with Todd, Blair and Starr, hoping to help with anything.

John began. "We have a lot to cover, Manning. Everything that happened with Sam and Tea's babies, your shooting, and anything that could connect the two." He looked at Anna. "I guess the first question I have is, did you really think you'd get away with it?"

As the three women in his family protested, Todd held up his hand. "To answer your question, John, no, I never thought I'd get away with it. That's why I didn't want to go along with it in the first place."

"And yet you did go ahead with it?" Anna asked.

"Well, yeah, but only after…Look that woman I met at the shack, she told me knew Sam and that Sam was probably there to abandon the kid, that she didn't want it. She kept insisting that it was for the best and that I couldn't break Tea's heart." He looked up at Viki. "I kind of told her about killing Victor and that I swore to Tea that I would save her son. Very untypical of me, as I don't generally go broadcasting my life story. She was very sympathetic when I was telling her that stuff. And when Sam crashed into the shed, and I heard a baby crying, after I realized it wasn't Tea's, that it was coming from outside, I was about to bring him in when Tea saw me. She thought, she assumed it was hers and that I had saved him. I tried to tell, I really did, but then the woman came back and assumed she had been able to revive the baby. When I showed her Sam, though, she changed."

Anna nodded her head. "And this woman was Heather Webber?"

Todd nodded. "I didn't get her name originally, but she showed up at the hospital and she seemed to know all about me. She even called me Thomas. No one ever calls me Thomas," he said with a disgusted look on his face. "She even introduced herself to Tea, and made reference to what happened. I tried to come clean to Tea then, but Heather kept talking over me, like to shut me up or something."

"That is true. Todd did seem like he wanted to tell me something that day and even before that, the day they brought me in here," another voice piped up behind everyone. They all turned and saw Tea. "And Heather was very interruptive."

Todd swallowed. "Delgado." She looked down her nose at him and he forced his eye away from her. Blair stepped forward to remove the other woman from the room, but Todd stopped her. "She has a right to know what really happened. Besides, I'm already in here. If she does anymore damage, they can patch me up quickly."

"Then you got Tea back to Llanview as quickly as you could and came back to, what?" John asked. "You wanted to keep an eye on your partner?"

"She was never my partner. She did become a thorn in my side and a constant reminder of what I had done," Todd said angrily. "I did some research when I got back and I saw the sterling reputation of Heather Webber and I realized just how wacko she was." He lay his head back on the pillows.

"OK, backing away for the baby switch for a moment. The day of the shooting, you revealed all here at the hospital and then went back to your room at the Metrocourt. What happened in the room?" Anna queried.

Todd took a deep breath. "I got into the room and was trying to choose between glass or bottle. Then I heard the three shots behind me. A figure walked into whatever eye line I had and basically taunted me, said I thought I was so superior and that I had met my match. Then the next thing I remember was Blair coming in, followed by Carly and both of them were trying to keep me conscious."

Blair nodded. "I asked him if he knew who had done that but all his said was 'He'. It was only later who I realized who it could be."

Anna walked around, gathering her thoughts. "Alright, you are certain that it was Heather Webber in your room and that she shot you?"

Todd nodded his head. "Yeah. Positive."

John grunted. "There is one problem," he said, looking at Todd. When Todd shot his a confused look, John elaborated. "We don't know where Heather is. She hasn't been seen since the night of the shooting."

Tea cleared her throat. "There is another problem," She looked at Todd as she said, "Dr. Lee informed me that the baby who died, the baby who was brought in with Sam Morgan…" she paused, reining in her emotions, "that baby can't be mine either."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The shock that went around the room was such that no one even knew what to say. It was Todd who finally spoke, out of genuine concern. "Delgado, are you alright?" When he got a look, he continued. "Heather worked on him for a while and finally said that nothing could be done. I held him after that and there was nothing."

Tea took a deep breath, feeling the anger rise up in her. "The baby who died had hemophilia, which I'm a carrier for. But, since there's no history on Victor's side for it," she looked to Viki for confirmation, who nodded in agreement, "even Dr. Wright in Llanview said the chances were small for the baby to have it."

"You just said the baby that died did have hemophilia," Starr repeated.

Tea nodded. "They also ran the blood type for the 'my' baby. It's B positive. I'm A negative and Victor was-"

"O negative," Todd supplied. When the attention was back on him, he shrugged his shoulder. "What? In theory, we were identical twins. If I'm O negative, then so was he."

"Long story short," John began to explain to Anna as she was unfamiliar with the events in Llanview from a year ago, "a DNA test was run on Todd Manning and 'Todd Manning' AKA Victor Lord, Jr., last summer. They both came back an exact match to an old DNA sample for Todd from twenty years ago." He didn't divulge the reason for the old test.

"And the chances of two negatives creating a positive are unlikely," Anna concluded, a dim memory of something Robin had said returning.

Tea nodded. "Because of these two oddities, Dr. Lee here asked me for a DNA sample. These are the results." She handed over a sheet of paper to Anna, who put her glasses on to read it.

Anna looked over the paper and handed it to John. He read it, smirking as he did so. "Wow, this is a first." He looked up at the assembled group. "A DNA test that refutes with ninety-nine percent certainty a child's maternity."

Anna looked back at Todd. "At any point, was Heather alone with the child who died?"

Todd thought about it for a minute. "Maybe," he hedged. "I finally got a cell signal and Tea and I made our way to the road for get the ambulance."

"And Jason Morgan eventually found Sam at the shack, but never made mention about anyone else there." Anna turned to John. "We need to talk to him, see if he remembers about what time that was."

John nodded, looking at Todd. "We'll get the records for your outgoing calls and see how much of a window that leaves us."

"I still want to talk to Sonny and Jason about the shooting, see if their story changes," Anna said.

Todd looked incredulously at the two cops. "I told you it was Heather. This isn't like 'Who Shot J.R.' where everyone, including the crew who filmed the scene, each takes a shot."

"It's just to firm up stories. Right now, I will admit, Heather is looking more and more likely, but the truth is you were already losing consciousness and a slick lawyer could use that in court," Anna said.

At that Tea coughed out a word, but gave off an innocent look when Blair shot her a withering gaze. John handed the lab report back to Tea and left the room with Anna.

Tea saw the pain in Todd's eyes. "Tea, I thought…I mean…" He was lost for the words to say to her.

Tea closed her eyes as she said, "You tried to tell me. You…kept me back from the baby in the woods. And afterwards, you kept trying to tell me something, but every time you started, you were interrupted."

"I didn't know what to say," he said as his eyes moistened. He hurriedly ran his hand over them to dry them. "There was a part of me that wanted to go along with the plan, to give you something because of what I took from you. But every time I turned around, there was some reminder of someone else's pain. And yesterday, I just couldn't take it anymore."

Tea couldn't hear any more and walked out of the room. Starr followed her as she left and was able to catch her before the elevator came. "Do you believe my dad now?" she asked, trying to keep the accusatory tone out of her voice, but failing.

Tea broke down. "I don't know what to believe. It was a set of stupid, horrific circumstances, Todd did it intentionally. My baby's dead, no he isn't, now he's not. I don't know how much more I can take." She looked back at Starr. "I need to be alone. I need time to think." The elevator came and she dashed onto it, leaving Starr behind.

Back in the room, Todd felt exhausted from the third degree he had just received. He looked at both Viki and Blair. "Look, after this interrogation, which is the nicest one I've ever gotten, Anna could give Bo a tip or five, I…I really need to rest." He looked at clock. "Look, go get some lunch, the burgers at Kelly's are fantastic, but I need to rest." When neither budged, he insisted. "Look, I'll be fine here, especially with that orderly out there who doesn't look like he has a clue as to what he's doing, since he's more likely a cop." Both women looked at each other and Blair moved to kiss the top of Todd's head. Viki just graced him with a smile and the walked out to collect Starr and get some lunch.

At Kelly's, they were met by Clint, Jack and Sam, who were already eating. After placing their order and updating them on Todd's condition, the questioning of the morning and the stunning revelation about Tea's baby, Viki merely shook her head. "This just seems all so bizarre. What happened to Tea's baby and who is the child who died? And this Heather woman…"

"She seems like Port Charles' version of Allison Perkins," Clint opined.

"Oh, Clint, please don't ever say the woman's name. After all she's done…I've never hated a woman more than her," Viki said with disgust.

"I'll take that as a complement," a voice rang out in the small diner. Standing in the door was Pennsylvania Senator Dorian Lord.

Starr gasped and embraced her great aunt. Sam cuddled at her leg and Jack merely nodded, a gesture that was followed by Clint. Viki stood up and walked over to her long-time nemesis. "Blair told me you would be coming. Thank you, from Todd. Because, you know you'll never hear those words from him," she said.

They finished their meal and made their way over to the hospital. On the floor where Todd was, Viki found Dr. Webber and made an introduction with Dorian. The two medical professionals moved off to the side as Dorian looked at the charts. She saw it immediately.

Steve saw the knowing look in the woman's eyes. "Mr. Manning is already aware of what may have happened."

Dorian nodded. "The chances of recovery without surgery are very slim. And a surgery like this is highly risky," she concluded.

"Dr. Lord, you seem to know Mr. Manning well." Dorian's lip curled up with a hint of antipathy, a gesture Dr, Webber didn't see or chose to ignore. "What do you think he'll chose? Go ahead with the surgery or try therapy?"

Dorian shrugged her shoulder. She had gotten a very barebones account of what had happened in Port Charles from Nora Buchanan when the latter called about Clint. But, if she thought about it, she truly didn't know this Todd Manning. And from what she'd gleaned from her conversations from Blair for the past few weeks, it didn't compute with the Todd Manning who was gone from Llanview by the time Dorian had returned to the town as Mrs. Mitch Laurence. She didn't answer, choosing instead to break the news to Todd and his family.

That family, which by now had added Tina, Cord and Sarah Roberts to those in the room, were surrounding his bed as Sam was entertaining them with some jokes. When Dorian and Dr. Webber came in, Jack, who had been hanging back, took Sam to the cafeteria with the promise of ice cream.

Todd looked at Dorian, unable to resist raising an eyebrow at her. He turned to Blair, whining, "Why'd you have to call in the head of the Cramer Coven? Haven't I been hexed enough already?"

"It's lovely to see you as well. It's been too long," Dorian said with false sincerity.

"Hasn't been long enough for me," he mumbled under his breath. Blair swatted his shoulder but he didn't retract the comment.

"Mr. Manning, we have the results of the tests we ran yesterday. After consulting with your family physician-" Steve began.

"Who said she's my family physician?" Todd responded, but quieted under Starr's gaze.

"-Dr. Lord and I came to the same conclusions," Steve finished.

"Todd, the chances of you walking without any surgery are miniscule. But the surgery needed is very dangerous and could leave you in worse shape then you're in now," Dorian explained. "It could also go in the other way and allow you to walk again, but the chances are fifty/fifty. And that includes the month of therapy you will need afterwards."

In unison, every head turned to Todd to see his reaction. Todd looked down at his hands. It wasn't an unexpected result. Dr. Webber had been honest with him when asked the night before. For a brief moment, he recalled his football days, even though those memories brought up a whole other raft of pain. He looked back up at everyone and could tell they were waiting for his reaction. He cleared his throat. "Can you all leave, all of you except Blair?" he asked in a quiet voice. Viki understood and maneuvered the group into the hall. As she was at the door, Todd asked her to close the blinds before she, too, exited.

Blair sat on the edge of the bed. "It's not unexpected," she said finally.

Todd nodded. "It's just…hearing it so sympathetically from Dorian…" When he got a look from Blair, he ducked his head, raising it back into her gaze after a moment. "I'm going to go ahead with the surgery," he said, his voice betraying no hint of uncertainty.

"Todd, you heard Dorian. The surgery is so risky and the recuperation long," she said as tears formed in her eyes. The fear that she felt when she found him in the hotel room was crashing in on her like a wave.

"Yes, I did. And I'm going to tell you why I'm taking that risk." He looked into her watery eyes. "I want to marry you again. You've always been the only woman I loved. And when we do get married, I want to walk back down the aisle with you and dance with you under a shower of gold balloons and do all that corny stuff people do at wedding. And this time, no 'Hell nos' and no 'The baby was yours'. No more secrets." He let out a laugh. "Shortly before you came back to Port Charles, Carly was telling me she was getting back together with Johnny. She said that they had no secrets and I told her whenever I said that to a woman, to you, I always had a secret. But this time, it's the truth."

Blair could feel the dam wanting to burst, but she fought against it. She touched his scar, and came in for a long, deep kiss. The last time she had felt this kind of love for this man was on a flight over Key West, when they swore the same things to each other. Pulling away from him she nodded her head, afraid to speak.

Todd could tell she was so overcome with emotions she was having trouble answering. Just to annoy her, he turned his left cheek towards her lips and cupped his ear. "Sorry, but I didn't hear an answer."

Joy and the urge to throttle this man warred in her. It was joy that won out. In a voice she knew would be loud enough for everyone outside to hear, she shouted, "Yes you bastard! Yes, I'll marry you again!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At the sound of Blair's voice from the hospital room, Dorian Lord couldn't help but roll her eyes. She turned to Viki, who merely shrugged. Starr, who had a huge grin on her face, saw the looks on both of her aunts' faces. "Neither of you saw that coming, like, a mile away?" She shook her head. "Ever since Dad exiled himself to Port Charles, all he's talked about was Mom, missing her, still loving her." She headed inside to see her parent in a passionate kiss. They broke apart when they saw Starr.

"So, Shorty, I asked your mom to marry me and she said yes," Todd informed her with a smirk. "I know we talked a while ago about taking it slow, but that never really worked for me."

Starr nodded. "Yeah, we all kinda heard Mom's answer from outside," she said, as the family came back in. Viki was beaming and Clint even smiled at the couple. Sarah's huge grin was surprising mirrored her mother's and Cord also seemed pleased.

When Dr. Webber stepped into the room with Dorian, Todd said to him, "I want to go ahead with the surgery. The sooner, the better."

Dr. Webber was hesitant. "You do realized the risks involved?" With Todd's nod, Steve continued. "I can give you the names of some specialists, but unfortunately, the best in the field is unavailable."

"Greg Evan," Clint stated.

"You know of Dr. Evans?" Steve said.

"I had him brought in for my nephew when he was left in a wheelchair after an accident a few years ago." Clint turned his attention back to Todd, saying, "Unfortunately, he was put in jail for covering up the death of his girlfriend."

"Wait, I think I remember seeing a piece come across my desk about him getting parole in the spring," Viki said.

Clint moved to leave the room. "I'll go check it out." After a while, Todd was left in the room with everyone but his sisters, as Dorian wanted to have a word with Blair and Starr went as backup for her mother and Cord and Sarah left to conduct other business.

Viki was very worried for him. "Are you sure about this surgery? It sound very dangerous and I can't think of what could happen to you." She was back in her role of mother hen.

"Viki, I need to do this. Call it…any jock mentality that I have left in me, but I can't picture myself in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I can't picture Blair nursemaiding me," he explained. "We're getting married and I'm determined to walk her back down the aisle after the preacher declares us man and wife." He looked over at Tina. "Come on, put in your two cents."

Tina moved over to her brother. He couldn't figure out her expression until she said, "You are positive you want to marry Blair again?" she asked.

Todd shot her a look of annoyance. "What, fourth times the charm. At least, it seems to be for you and Cord." He really didn't want to rehash an argument that had started up over twenty years ago. "And if you're worried, no, she's not after my money."

Tina gave her baby brother a withering glare. "I actually accepted a long time ago that I couldn't do anything to keep you apart. And, even I will admit, I'm thankful to her for saving your life in Viki's cabin last year." She threw her hands up. "I just wanted you to be certain. I do love you, even if you are impossible."

As the Lord siblings were in the room, Dorian was in the process of dragging her niece down the hall for a tongue lashing. When they were finally out into the main hub of the floor, Dorian started in. "You know the risks with this kind of surgery? That bullet is millimeters away from his spine. One wrong move and it could be severed."

"Dorian, Todd understands the risks. _We_ understand the risks, but I support his decision," Blair explained to her aunt. "I am scared that something may happened, but I have to stay strong right now, for Todd." With that said, the elevator opened behind her and off stepped Jack and Sam.

The little boy ran to his Mom and gave her a hug, sensing that something was wrong. "It's OK, Mom. I know Uncle Todd will be alright," he told his mom.

Blair was thankful for Sam's words. "Of course he's going to be alright. Come on, you want to go see him? We have some news for you," she told her youngest son. As they began down the hall, Jack didn't move. Blair turned back to him. "Jack, I need you to hear this as well." Jack finally came along and the proceeded back to Todd.

As they walked in, the sisters cleared out and Blair lifted Sam onto the bed as Starr moved closer to her father. Jack still stayed away, as if looking for the fastest escape route. Todd noticed his son's expression and smiled. It was one that Todd usually had on when trapped by others, especially Viki. "So Sam, how was the ice cream?" he asked, trying to put the kid at ease. Sam made a face and Todd laughed. "Yeah, I have to agree with your there." He looked at Blair, who nodded at him, knowing it was time to tell the boys both pieces of news. "So, listen, the doctors told me that I hurt my back so bad, I'm going to need to have it fixed," he said, couching in as simply and gently as he could. "But when I get all better, something really cool is going to happen."

"What really cool thing is going to happen?" Sam asked.

Blair knelt down into his eye line. "Your Uncle Todd asked me to marry him and when he's all better, we're going to have a wedding!" Blair exclaimed.

Jack's head shot up at the announcement. Shock and anger showed on his face. Forgetting for an instant that his little brother was in the room, he shouted, "You're going to marry that murder? He killed Uncle Victor and walked on it because of 'PTSD'. He got rid of Tea's baby and let some poor woman think her kid was dead. But then, that's par for the course for him. And you're forgiving him? No, it's worse. You want to marry him," Jack shouted as he grabbed for the door handle.

"Jack, listen to me-" Blair began.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear from you ever again. I hate you, I hate you both." With that, the teenager was out the door.

Blair ran after him, in an attempt to catch up to him. "John Cramer Manning, listen to me, please!" she called after him, but the doors to the elevator were closing by time she got there. She ran back into Todd's room and received a sympathetic smile from Todd and Starr.

It was Sam who got their attention when he asked Todd, "When you marry my mom, are you going to replace my dad?"

Todd looked at his nephew, unsure of how to answer him. Thinking for a minute, he replied, "I would never think to even try and replace your dad, and I am so sorry he's not here."

"You told me you were sick, that's why you made him go to heaven. But you also gave me Fred the Magic Frog for me to talk to him." The tone of Sam's voice broke Todd's heart. Sam knelt on the bed and hugged him again. "It's alright, Uncle Todd. I'm happy that you're going to marry Mommy."

Tears formed the eyes of both Starr and Blair. But down on the dock, Jack Manning was as mad he ever was. He let out an animalistic yell, which attracted the attention of Molly as she came off the launch. "Jack, what's wrong?" she asked innocently as she set the books she was carrying on the bench.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk,' he told her, a cruel tone in his voice.

Molly was not one to leave things be. She stood next to him and reached out to rub his shoulder. He lashed out to push it away. "Get away from me. Don't you ever listen?" he asked.

"I like to think of myself as a good listener," she offered. "You can tell me what's wrong." She paused for a minute. "Is it bad news about your dad?"

"Yeah, in a way," he chuckled without a hint of mirth. "My mom and dad are going to get remarried after he has surgery."

"I don't understand? Usually, children of divorced parents want them to get back together. Even I wish my mom and dad would try again," Molly queried.

"Well, then, my sister's wish has come true, but I don't want anything to do with my father." Jack finally looked at her. "He murdered my uncle in cold blood, a man who raised me as his son and then, he was found not guilty for it. My Aunt Tea's baby died but he switched it with some other woman's baby." He spread out his hand's. "And what happens? My mom not only forgives him for all this, but agrees to marry him again, for the fourth time." Molly was unsure of what to say, so Jack took advantage of it. "Look, I really just want to be alone right now."

Molly sighed and picked up her books. Walking up the stair she just looked back at Jack, who seemed so lonely standing there. She made her way to the hospital and spotted Jack's mom and family coming out of a room. When they all left, she made her way to the room and spied Todd on the phone with a tablet in his hand. When he got off the phone, Molly walked into the room and set the books on the tray.

Todd looked up at the teenage girl who walked in. She seemed vaguely familiar to him, but couldn't place her name just yet. He saw the books in front of him. "Oh, so you're the candy striper here. Thanks, but I really don't need any books," he said, waving the tablet.

Molly was unsure of how to approach, so she asked directly, "Why did you steal my sister's baby?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was later in the evening when John looked up from his desk. After talking to Manning this morning, they had a better picture of just what had gone down the night of the births. As much as John hated to admit it, Todd wasn't looking as guilty as the cop had hoped. On top of that, he sensed the man's sorrow for what he had done. When they had arrived back at the station, Anna had interview both Sonny and Jason again and their stories remained the same as before.

For someone who had suffered severe brain injuries in the past, Jason's memories of the night of Sam's baby's birth was remarkably clear. This, coupled with the ability to pinpoint a call Jason had made after leaving John at the motel and but before finding Sam at the shack had led them to see a twenty minute time elapse from when Todd had left the shed with Tea to when Jason had arrived to find Sam.

It sounded far-fetched to John, but the threads he had been seeing come together had made him wary to discount anything. He rubbed his hands over his face as a redhead approached him. He smiled as he reached for Natalie's hand.

"One of those days, huh?" she asked.

"I started out the morning questioning Todd, then learned that the baby who died couldn't have been Tea's. Then I'm sidelined again when they brought in Sonny and Jason for more questions and now I'm working on the most ludicrous theory imaginable," he said as he laid out all of his information for her. "I really don't know what to do about this case."

Anna came in as his finished his sentence. "You can take the rest of the night off. With everything we've gathered today, it's no surprise we're grasping at straws. Your girlfriend and little boy are here, you've been working nearly two days with no rest so I'm ordering you to leave. Take the night off and recharge."

John nodded his head and proceeded to gather his things to leave. Natalie threw Anna a grateful look as they walked out of the station together. After stopping off to pick up Liam from the hotel babysitting service, the small family headed for Kelly's for dinner.

As they sat and ate, Jack threw open the door. Natalie was somewhat surprised to see her cousin. Although she was well aware of the animosity between her uncle and his son, an animosity that went back to his birth, the last few day had indicated some degree of thawing. He had at least made the trip up and John had mentioned that he had, with a slip of the tongue, referred to Todd as 'Dad'. Yet from his manner, it seemed the angry teen that had wrecked havoc around Llanview last summer was back. "Jack, hey, what's up?" she asked.

He gave her a nasty look and ignored her. John caught on to the kid's attitude and slip over to the counter beside him. "You want to tell me what's up?" When he too was ignored, John decided to be a little bit more forceful. "I'm not leaving until you talk."

"Fine, you want to know? My parents are going to get remarried and once again, my mom is hooking up with a psycho." He finally looked at John and in an accusatory tone, told him coldly, "If you had done your job right, he'd be in prison, away from my mom and Tea would have her baby."

John nodded. "You're right about the first part. I didn't see him going with the insanity defense, especially since he'd tried it once before. And I didn't think the jury would go for it for the same reason. That one got away from us. But I do believe he did everything possible to save Tea's baby and he is sorry for everything that happened." It was obvious from Jack's comment that he was unaware of the information Tea had learned earlier in the day. He decided to keep it that way. "I saw Tea earlier today. She has made peace, in a way, with Todd about the baby, so I think you oughta lay off him for that."

"I spoke to my mom earlier. He needs a risky surgery and I know your mom's going to need your support when that time come. Far be it for me to say anything positive about Todd, but he has been affected by everything that's happened," Natalie offered.

Jack may have heard them, but chose not to acknowledge anything that was said. John looked over at Nat, but she shook her head sadly. They finished up and left the diner. As they stepped outside, Natalie said in a low voice, "Right now, he won't hear anything you just said. It seems he's in a 'Todd' kind of mood." When John gave her a confused look, she elaborated. "It's Mom's term when he's acting as stubborn as his father. Despite all appearances, he's a chip off the old block."

As Jack was having a silent fit at Kelly's, Molly was putting on a brave face in front of Todd Manning. The man squinted his eyes at her when she repeated, "Why did you take Sam's baby?"

After a moment, Todd understood. "You're Sam Morgan's sister?" At her nod, he looked shamefaced and Molly's angry bravado lessened. "It was a series of events that started bad and rapidly went further downhill." For the umpteenth time it felt, he relayed the events of that night. He could tell the girl grew more sympathetic as he went on. Todd end with, "Your sister will never understand how terrible I felt. I didn't mean to hurt anybody and, once again, I hurt everyone."

"I'm so sorry for your sister-in-law's loss," Molly said. She pulled over a chair. "I was coming to bring you some books from my uncle's library and I saw Jack. He told me what happened, that you and his mother are getting remarried and he seemed pretty mad about it."

"How mad did Jack seem?" Todd asked with concern.

"I tried to calm him down but he just pushed me away," Molly explained. Todd's eyes widened, but Molly shook her head. "He just pushed my arm away. Then he just seemed to, I don't know, shut down."

Todd smirked at the thought. "He won't admit it, but he is just like me." Todd faced Molly again. "You've befriended him?" he asked.

Molly nodded as she gave him a dazzling smile. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Molly Lansing-Davis, Mr. Manning," she said. "And you're a newspaper publisher, right?"

"Wow, you folks in this town really do do your research. Yeah, I'm a publisher. I just bought that poor excuse for paper you folks have here as well as _Crimson_."

Molly grabbed a book off the pile. "I found this on one of the shelves. I thought because of you being a publisher, you may be interested in it. It's called _Lord of the Banner_ by Sloan Carpenter. The subject, Victor Lord, was a publisher in-"

"I know who he is. He was my father," Todd said with surprising gentility. When Molly seemed in awe, he turned away. "Sadly, this book left a lot of stuff out." He received a curious expression, but sidestepped it by say, "I read it when it first came out, so I don't need to re-read it."

When he turned away, Molly finally noticed the scar on his cheek. "How did you get that?" she asked, pointing to it.

"You are a nosy thing, aren't you?" When Molly didn't take the hint, he merely said, "A lead pipe kind of ran into me." She looked like she was about to continue this line of questioning when Blair and Starr returned.

"Hi, Molly, right?" his daughter asked.

Molly nodded. "And you're Starr Manning? I met you the other day at the pier." She pointed to the books she had brought. "I thought that your father could use something to read."

"Oh that is very kind of you, isn't it Todd?" Blair said sweetly.

Todd nodded. "Thank you, Molly. I'll see that they get back to you." he replied. There was something about this kid that he liked, even if she was too nosy for her own good.

Molly was about to say something when her cell phone rang. Looking down at the ID, she said, "I have to take this. It's my dad." As she turned to leave, she added, "I'll keep an eye out for Jack, if he needs someone to talk to." With that she left the room and as she made her way out of the hospital, answered the phone. "Hi, dad! I haven't talked to you in a while."

"I know, honey. I'm sorry about that. There was this big case I was working on near Philadelphia and then the client had additional business for me. But I have good news," her father said as he looked around the lobby of the Metrocourt Hotel and added "My client recently relocated to Port Charles and now, so am I."

"Oh, that's great, Dad! Are you in town now?" she asked, getting excited.

"Yes I am. Want to meet me at the Metrocourt for dinner?" the question came over the other line.

"Yeah, listen, I was just visiting at the hospital, but I can be over in a few minutes," Molly said. "Then, you can tell me about the case and the client. Well, as much as you can tell me. Attorney/Client privilege and all."

"I can't wait to see you." With that, Ric Lansing hung up the phone, awaiting his daughter's arrival.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had been a long, emotional day for Viki and all she wanted was a quiet dinner out with Clint. While Tina, Cord and Sarah had gone to a little Italian restaurant and brought Sam along with them, Natalie and John had taken Liam the Kelly's and Blair and Starr headed back to the hospital, she and Clint looked forward to a quiet dinner alone in the hotel's dining establishment. Dorian had to get back to Washington, but insisted on being kept informed as to Todd's status.

As the two enjoyed a quiet dinner, Clint was momentarily distract, but pointed to the man who had just stepped off the elevator. Viki turned and saw Ric Lansing approaching the bar. He sat down and angled himself to face the elevators. After a few minutes, the young woman who had brought Jack to the hospital the night of the shooting stepped forward.

Molly scanned the room, but before seeing her father, she noticed Todd Manning's sister at a table. She moved over to her as her father's gaze followed her. "I just came from seeing your brother. I brought him some books, if he was bored, being cooped up in the hospital," she told Viki.

"That's very sweet of you," Viki replied as Ric approached.

He tapped his daughter's shoulder and she turned to embrace him. However, for the moment, his attentions were elsewhere. "Mrs. Davison, what an unexpected pleasure. What are you in Port Charles?" he asked.

Viki eyed the attorney carefully as Molly looked at her father. "My brother was shot two days ago," she explained.

Ric's eye's widened. "I was in New York City for the past week, coordinating some moving out of storage there. When I last spoke to him, he mentioned something about maybe needing me up here quickly, but he didn't say why. I told him I'd be getting to town today and he seemed fine with that."

"Wait, Dad, your client is Todd Manning? Is that the murder case you were telling me about on the phone?" Molly asked.

Ric turned to his daughter. "Ah, if you would excuse me," he said to Viki and Clint.

As he and Molly moved off, Clint raised an eyebrow when his fiancée turned back to him. "Well, Todd's attorney has a daughter who lives in Port Charles?" Clint questioned.

Viki let out a sigh. "Well, that explains something, at least." When scrutinized him, she explained. "After he was acquitted, I went to see Todd. He was crowing about how his attorney's strategy work. Then he told me this guy looked him up, that he hadn't gone out and found Lansing. It made me curious so I did an internet search." She pointed behind her to Lansing. "His daughter isn't the only family he has in Port Charles. Sonny Corinthos is his long-lost brother, and get this, they have just about as cozy of a relationship as my brothers did."

As Viki filled Clint in on more of what she had learned about Ric Lansing, the man was sitting down to dinner with his daughter. Molly looked from Viki back to her father as she asked, "How did you become Mr. Manning's attorney? I thought you were in Los Angeles."

"Well, Mr. Manning was looking for a high-profile attorney when he was charged with murder and, I guess he read about some of the cases I had won. Plus the fact that I was a former prosecutor and knowing how they would go about presenting the case from their side appealed to him. He called me up and offered me the case." Like any slick attorney, Ric had an amazing ability to lie through his teeth, even to his unsuspecting daughter. "I was eventually able to prove that, because he had been kidnapped and held prisoner for eight years, he was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and that, couple with the fact that he came home to find a hitherto unknown brother had replaced him caused him to kill that brother." As he took a drink of the scotch he ordered, he smiled at his daughter. "Now that he's moved to Port Charles, he put me on retainer and I've moved here."

While Molly was a little suspicious about her father, she was just so happy to see him that she didn't continue the discussion. "He was pretty badly hurt from the shooting and is still in the hospital. I was visiting him when you called."

Ric looked up from his menu at his daughter. "You were visiting him?" he asked.

"Yeah, I met his son and we've talked a few times. In fact his son told me today that he's remarry Jack's mother." As Molly perused the menu, she added, "Did you know his father was Victor Lord, the publisher of _The Banner_? I brought him one of the books from Wyndamere and he told me that it was about his father."

Ric smiled at his precious daughter. "Yes, I know all about his family," Ric said, his eyes sliding over to Viki and her companion. "So, he's remarrying Blair Cramer, huh? I will need to go talk to him first thing in the morning about that."

As Ric and Molly were catching up, Blair and Starr were sharing burgers and french fries from Kelly's while Todd was looking at his hospital food with disgust. He eyed their food with envy. "You know, it has been proven that the cholesterol in fries is really good for people recovering from multiple gunshot wounds," he tried, laying it on with a charming smile.

Unfortunately, his smarty-pants daughter was having none of it. "Dad, they need to make sure you're eating properly!" Starr exclaimed as she swatted her dad's hand away from the fries.

"What, one fry won't kill me," he said but he got no response for the mother or daughter. He decided to change the subject. "So, Jack seems real excited about us getting married," he said dully.

Blair grimaced at the memory. "I guess I was so excited, I didn't think how Jack would…"

Todd looked away. "He's never going to forgive me, not for any of it. Not that I can blame him."

Blair turned to him. "Todd stop that now!" she ordered. When he gave her an exacerbated look, she said, "Stop with the self-pitying tone of voice. Did you screw up? Yes. Have you screwed up worse before? Absolutely yes and you'll probably screw up again. But Todd, you have to let it go just as much as Jack does." She touched his face. "And I know you will. You both will." She planted a kiss on his lips.

It would have been longer had their daughter not cleared her throat. When they turned to face her, they both had sheepish, teenagers-caught expression. But Starr topped them. She had that same scheming smile that had first reared its head when she was a little girl. "So, can we at least start to plan the wedding. Because, if we don't, you know Aunt Dorian will," she finally said to them.

Blair sighed, agreeing somewhat with her daughter's thoughts. "You do have a point there sweety."

Todd shook his head. "The wedding won't be for a while." When Starr stared at him, he said to her, "I told your mother we won't be getting married until I can walk again. And look, I know I'm in for months of therapy after the surgery. So for once, I don't see a need for to rush." He leered back at Blair. "Though, I do throw one hell of a wedding last minute."

While Todd was enjoying the time with the love of his life and their daughter, at Kelly's his son was still at the counter of the now empty establishment. Luke Spencer had been in the back helping out when he had heard the conversation between the young man, MacBain and a redhead. He spied the boy still out there and flashed back to the painful memories of the time Lucky refused to acknowledge him. Though not usually the meddling type, he figured that he would at least check up on the boy. "Well, young Master Manning, what's got you in a snit?" he asked.

Jack look up at him. "I don't want to talk about it," he said curtly.

"I kinda of got that impression from hearing you," Luke said gently. He nodded his head. "I'll respect your privacy but, from what I heard, I think I know what you're going through with your dad."

"How would you know what I'm going through?" Jack asked snidely. "Do you know my dad kill my uncle and got away with it. Or that my dad gave me away because he didn't want what he thought was another guy's kid around. Or how about the fact that I'm the son of a rapist?"

Luke took a deep breath. "Well, Todd Manning lives up to his reputation, I see. For the record, I actually do know something about a number of what you said." Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It was of a wedding party, with Luke standing with a lovely blonde woman who was obviously the bride. Two you men and his daughter Lulu were smiling along with another woman who looked like the bride. "This was a picture when I remarried my first wife." He pointed to Lulu and the man standing in the back. "These are our kids, Lulu, who owns the Haunted Starr and Lucky, Lucas, Jr. actually. And that guy is my stepson." He sighed. "I hated Nikolas, that's his name, from the minute I met him. He represented at time that I was apart from Laura. Believe me, I played every fantasy out in my head about shipping the boy and his demented uncle back to where they came from. It hurt Laura a great deal."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I got over it. I learned to live with Nikolas, because he was Laura's son," Luke explained.

Jack could feel the tough guy bravado slipping but he fought to hold on. "Yeah, well I really am Todd Manning's son, and he didn't want me." Jack looked down as he explained. "My mom was afraid that if he learned she was pregnant by him, he's take me away from her like he was taking my sister at the time. She eventually ran away to Mexico and he followed and after he deliver me, he gave me away to have her all to himself and told her I was dead."

"Did he eventually learn the truth?" Luke asked gently, as the boy slowly opened up.

"Yeah, but when he brought me back, he said I needed to be adopted. It was only months later he confessed the truth," Jack told him.

Luke nodded as he went on with his question. "How long have you know about this?"

"For a few years," Jack admitted.

"What brought it up now? Cause he killed your uncle?" Luke thought he knew where this was going, but he would let the young man talk it out.

"We thought my uncle was really my dad for the last eight years. Then, one night, in walks Scarface and the world just…" Jack tried to explain. "And then, my uncle was shot dead and it turned out that after months of more lie, Scarface did it, but they couldn't convict." Jack looked up. "Not guilty by reason of insanity."

"So you found another reason to hate him. I can see your point." Luke moved around behind the counter as Jack followed him with his eyes.

"You said there was another point that you saw my way. What, did you kill your brother?" Jack asked curious.

Luke shook his head. "No, I don't have a brother." Luke decided how to proceed on this topic. "No, it wasn't that point." With that, he could tell Jack knew what he was talking about. "Lucky learned the truth when he was a little older than you are now. It nearly destroyed him. He always saw me as some big hero and when the truth came out…Not that you ever seem to have seen your father as a hero."

Jack let out a chuckle. "No, but my other dad…I screwed up real bad last year and he help me out of it. I owed him so much and then he's not my dad. It was all confusing. Then 'Todd' started trying to talk with me and I just really didn't want to hear it. Then there was everything with the murder of my uncle and I…I don't know what to do!" He shouted.

"What about your mom? What do you think she would say? Can she help?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, she could help, if she hadn't agreed to remarry him today," Jack huffed.

"So, she's forgiven him? For all of it?" Luke said with amazement. "Wow, some woman."

"My sister used to tell me how they couldn't be apart," Jack began, unburdening himself. "Before she was born, my mom thought that my dad had died but eventually he came back to her. Then when I was a baby, he vanished again. When 'he' came back, he had a different face. That turned out to be my uncle. This will be my parents' fourth marriage."

Luke was impressed. "Soulmates, or gluttons for punishment?" Jack looked at him in askance. "What's the matter, kid?"

"What should I do?" he asked. "What did your son do in the end?"

Luke shrugged, "My son, after a time, forgave me. We still have a pretty good relationship, when he's in town. And I've done other things since then." Luke leaned on the counter. "Mr. Manning, I usually don't do this, but I'm going to give you some advice." Jack sat back and listened. When Luke finished, Jack left to the diner and headed to the hospital. In Todd's room, he saw his mother and sister laughing with him, basking in his presence. He quietly walked into the room and his father immediately turned to him. "We need to talk," Jack said simply. When Blair and Starr made a move to leave, he stopped them, saying. "I think we all need to." Blair looked from Jack to Starr and finally to Todd. Todd grew very quiet.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The hospital room was as quiet as a church yard as the Manning family waited for someone to speak. Finally, Blair found her voice. "Jack, I know that what you found out today was a shock but your father is still not healed, even without the surgery. Can we wait until after that at least?" she asked.

"No, Blair, Jack is right. We need to get a lot of things out of the way," Todd said, more to his son than to her. "What do you want to know?"

In all honesty, Jack didn't know where to begin. "You'll tell me anything I want to know?" he asked incredulously.

"Anything," came the answer.

"Why didn't you want me, when mom was pregnant? Even if I was someone else's kid," was Jack's response.

Todd looked around and his eyes fell on _Lord of the Banner_. He held it up to show his son. "Your friend Molly came by to visit, bring me something to read. She said this was in her uncle's library, thought that I'd like it because I'm a publisher." He looked at his son. "Did your mom ever talk about the old man while I was away?"

"Once in a while. We know what he did to Aunt Viki," Jack admitted. Starr nodded in silent agreement.

"I was in my twenties when I found out that I was adopted. And then I learn just what kind of bastard my father was. It was the night before your mom and I were going to get remarried. I confronted Viki about it and after she slipped away momentarily and then came back, she told me." He looked over at Blair who was remembering Viki telling her about that night. "I was ready to run. Duck out, leave Llanview and never look back. But your aunt talked me off the ledge and your mom and I got married the next day."

"What's this got to do with me?" Jack asked, his anger resurfacing.

"Did your mom ever tell either of you about Peter Manning?" came Todd's next question. When he got no response, he continued. "Victor made my mother give me away. This was before the whole rouge CIA thing. Anyway, Peter and his wife adopted me and we were a seemingly nice, happy family. Except, he beat his wife. Beat her so much, she left. And she wanted to take me, I know she really did, but Peter wouldn't let her. Victor set up a trust fund for me and as the executor of the trust, he was paid handsomely for it. But if I wasn't in his custody…"

"Peter would lose the money he was getting," Starr concluded.

Todd nodded at his daughter. "That's right. And it would turn out to be a lot in the end. So a mother who loved me and would have cared for me, who couldn't take the abuse any longer, left when I was nine." He looked down and let out a laugh. "Left me to the tender mercies of Peter Manning. A man who never wanted me in the first place and only kept me around for what he was being paid."

"I still don't see what this has to do with-"

"Just before our wedding, your mom had had checkup and afterwards, she told me she thought she was having a little girl. When I heard about what Victor had done to his little girl, I was afraid I would turn into him with my own." He looked at Starr, who was crying. He turned back to Jack. "When I thought your mother was having Max Holden's kid, I was afraid of turning into Peter Manning with it. With you. I thought the best way to prevent that was for you to not be around. Then Blair and I tried to get married again, and before that happened, she told me the truth and I knew I was wrong. I was wrong for giving you away, I was wrong for lying about your 'death' and I was wrong to think that I could ever be like Peter Manning or Victor Lord." Todd's emotions were threatening to boil over. He caught his breath, and looked back at Jack. "Next question."

"What about killing Victor?" Jack asked. "What do you have to say for yourself about killing him?"

Todd flashed back to the Port Charles Police Station and the confrontation he had with Tea when they both came to help Starr. He had said he was glad he killed Victor. But, thinking back to it, he was just, he was just furious at Tea. Furious for her presumptiveness, her meddling, her just being her. But killing Victor wasn't even satisfying, if he had to admit it. At least, not so soon after discovering him. Maybe he really did have PTSD. At the time, it sounded like a great defense. And it had worked on the jury. But he had lost his family over the whole thing until just a few days ago.

"I don't know what to ever say to make that better. I know I can't," came Todd's response. "I still don't even remember everything about that night. I don't remember going there or what he said. I just remember pulling the trigger and saying, 'You take my life Victor, I take yours'. I don't even remember leaving. It was only then the Wicked Witch of the West began haunting me that I even remembered that," Todd tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Starr asked.

Todd looked at her. "When I was up in the cabin, after Dr. Cramer here removed the bullet and after I fought off an infection, Irene began haunting me. She egged me on to remember that much," Todd told her.

Starr thought for a minute and left the room abruptly. Her parents shared a confused look, but Todd turned his attention to Jack again. "Look, I know we're never going to have a typical father/son relationship. And I know you don't want me to marry your mom again. The wedding won't be for a while anyway, so maybe we can take the time to at least…at least talk some more. Will you do that, will you at least talk to me?"

Jack looked away without answering.

Starr walked up to the nurse's station where Elizabeth Webber was standing. "Can you help me?" she asked, somewhat unsure.

Elizabeth graced her with a warm smile. "Sure, what do you need?"

"I need a psychiatrist." When Elizabeth looked alarmed, she added quickly, "I need to ask some questions."

Elizabeth turned around and signal a man. He walked over. "Starr, this Dr. Ewen Keenan. He's on staff here, I'm sure he can answer your questions."

Starr nodded the two sat down. She gave the doctor a quick explanation of everything that had happened over the last few day and then told him about her father's diagnoses of PTSD. Then she asked, "Could events that happened weeks before trigger it, or maybe even days before?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know. Every case is different. I'd need to be able to see your father's medical records and talk to him."

Starr nodded. "Thanks. I'll see if my dad wants to talk. It may even help with my brother."

When she got back to the room, Jack was still in the same place. He wore an expression that Todd was all too familiar with. "Jack, I swear to you, if I had to do everything over again, I would. I will never be able to apologize to you for what happened when you were a baby, what happened with Victor, any of my other sins. Right now, though, your mom and your sister and your brother are going to need you. This surgery I'm having is very dangerous. There's even a chance…" He couldn't say it. "I need you to be the man of the family again. For all of them." He held out his hand.

Jack looked at it. Slowly he reached out, but instead of shaking it, he reached around Todd and gave him a hug. He didn't know what his father had said to provoke that response, but he accepted it anyway. Blair and Starr, with tears in their eyes, joined the Manning men in the embrace. It had finally happened. After nine years, Todd had his whole family back.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the room, a figure looked on. They had been by a few times to see this patient but he always had someone in there with him. That would never do. They needed to be alone with Mr. Manning. Well, the time would come. It always did to those who waited.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The morning dawned in Port Charles. As breakfast was being served at the Metrocourt, Carly noticed Blair with her three children at a table. She approached them with a smile. "How are you doing today?"

Blair smiled back at the blonde. "I'm doing a lot better since everything happened. Todd is going to need further surgery on his back, but other than that, he's back to, well, being Todd."

"I'm glad. I've actually missed his cocky charm and flirty banter around here," Carly replied. "Not that I ever would have responded," she added as an afterthought.

"Oh, and by the way, if you do respond in any way to that flirty banter again, be warned, I have sent women through plate glass windows for less," Blair informed her. At Carly's expression, Blair's smile grew larger. "He asked me to marry him again yesterday and I said yes."

"Congratulations!" Carly threw her arms around Blair. She looked at the kids. Starr's smile was as wide as her mother's, Sam seemed happy and Jack gave off an air of nonchalance. "Look, I know all of your family is in Llanview, but, if you would consider it, we've thrown some great weddings here."

Chuckling, Blair said, "Well it won't be for a while. Todd still needs major surgery and he's going to be going though physical therapy after that. He wants to be able to walk again before we get married." She had a faraway look in her eyes. "Besides, it might not seem like it, but he plans the most romantic wedding all on his own."

"Really?" Carly asked, but after she thought about it, she could see it. "Well, I can tell how much he loves you. He did really stop mentioning you since he got back to town in May." As she walked off, she asked Blair, "Would it be okay if I went over to see him? I can tell you two can be territorial with each other, so I figure I'd asked." When Blair nodded, Carly left.

After she was gone, Jack gave his mother a questioning look. "What did she mean about you two being territorial?"

Blair looked embarrassed, as Starr piped in, "The night of my debut at the Haunted Star, Dad walked in with Carly on his arm and Mom was so furious, she pushed Carly the side of the boat. Unfortunately, Mom went overboard with her and the two of them were having a mud fight in a shallow end of the harbor." Starr couldn't hide her glee at the memory. "She really thought that Dad had hooked up with her and Dad was laughing his ass over their display."

"Mom, you said it's not right to fight," Sam said, shock on his face.

Blair glared at her daughter's mischievous expression as she said, "You're right, Sam. It's not nice to fight. Especially when your Uncle Todd was just doing it to tease me."

Jack finished up his breakfast and gathered Sam up, promising to take him to the park for a kick around. As they were leaving, they passed Viki exiting the elevator. He pointed out where Blair and Starr were and Viki joined them.

"Jack seems pleasant. I take it he took the news of your engagement well," Viki said as the server brought her coffee.

Blair shook her head. "Not at first, but we had a long family talk and progress has been made." She took a bite out of her food, then began again. "I spoke with Todd's doctor before we left. He may be released later today. There's not much more they can do for him at this time and they want the give him some recuperative time before going back in."

Viki nodded. "Clint left early this morning for Llanview. He's going to see what the story is with Dr. Evans and if he is unavailable, see if he can find another doctor. He also wants to talk with Bo and Nora, as they've been through this before. If you'd like to talk to either of them…" At the expression she was getting from Blair, she knew that answer. "If you do want to, at some point, I'm sure they can offer some advice." She paused, letting out a sigh. "Also, last night, Clint and I saw Todd's attorney here."

"Dad's attorney?" Starr questioned. Thinking for a minute, she reasoned, "Well, Dad is here, maybe he was just checking in on him."

"Yes, well, he was having dinner with his daughter. She's Jack's friend, Molly," Viki said.

"Molly is Ric Lansing's daughter?" Blair asked. She sat back, thinking it over.

Viki nodded. "Before Todd left Llanview I went to see him and, as he bragged about his attorney's success, told me how Lansing had sought him out. So, I did some digging. Turns out Lansing also has a half-brother who lives in Port Charles that he has had conflicts with for a number of years. Sonny Corinthos is that half brother."

"What are you trying to say Viki?" Blair asked as her eyes narrowed.

"It's too much of a coincidence that Todd's attorney in the trial of his brother's murder is the brother of a man Todd threaten to kill just before that. I usually don't like to jump to those kind of conclusions, but it seems very odd to me," Viki laid out.

As Blair and Starr's eyes met, Ric Lansing was walking off the elevator at General Hospital. At the nurse's station, he saw Elizabeth Webber. His ex-wife looked up and was surprised to see him. "Ric, what are you doing back in town?" she asked carefully. Though a part of her still cared for him, time had made her cautious.

"I just got back into town. My new client recently relocated here and I'm handling all of his legal business," Ric told her. He looked over her appraisingly. "You look good. How are the boys?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Cameron has gotten so big and Aiden, Lucky's son, he's starting to talk in full sentence."

"And Jake?" he asked.

Her smile dimmed. "Jake was killed in an accident last year."

Ric looked down. "I'm so sorry. Now I remember Molly telling me." He gave her a comforting hug. "I am sorry for your loss."

They broke apart as she said, "Why are you at the hospital?"

"My client was the victim of a shoot a few days ago. But, from what I have heard, he's doing better." Ric looked around. "What room is Todd Manning in?"

After being directed to the room, Ric saw the publisher on the phone and working on a tablet. At times, his voice was loud but then it would be lowered. After he finished on the call, Ric walked in. "How's the newspaper business doing with the publisher laid up?" he asked him.

Todd looked up. "Well, look who's finally here. 'Bout time. You got the contracts for me?"

Ric smiled. Todd always seemed to be all business. "Yeah, plus, I thought you may need this," he said, handing over the papers.

"A pre-nup? Well, I guess that's why you're so good. However, thanks for the thought, but don't need it," Todd said, a goofy smile on his face.

"Mr. Manning, having seen the bride-to-be most recently sitting on the prosecution's side at your trial and knowing a little about the history of you two, I'd advice it," Ric told him.

"Well, if you knew a little about our history, you'd know we never needed one of them in the previous three marriages. Plus, she was only taking the other side because she was angry with me, but I will tell you that once she got here to Port Charles, all that was cleared up." He looked back at his tablet. "It's amazing what women can understand with a little catfight."

"I don't think I understand," Ric said with curiosity.

"Well, see, I tested a theory. At my daughter's opening night at the Haunted Star this summer, I borrowed a gorgeous blonde for some arm candy. Her boyfriend, and the club's co-owner, wasn't too happy about this, but Carly explained and when Blair saw us together and the kiss I planted on her, well, let's just say, Carly was grateful it was just the water she fell into." Laughing, he added, "I haven't had that much fun since seeing Blair go at in with another former rival of hers in a jail cell."

Ric looked incredulously at Todd. "And that healed all the wounds between you over killing Victor?"

"Well, not all of them, but it got the ball rolling." He looked away for a minute. "We've worked out a lot of our differences and we still love each other. That has never changed." He pointed to his legs. "So, once I can walk again, we're getting married."

After another fifteen minutes, Ric began packing up papers to leave. As he turned to go, a familiar voice called out from the hall, "Blair said it was safe for me to come to see you and she promised not to deck me for it." As Carly walked in, she caught her breath. "Ric, what the hell are you doing here?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Carly," Ric said, turning on the charm, "So nice to see you again." He turned back to Todd. "I'll look into some of the things we discussed. Also, I would like you to reconsider the pre-nuptial agreement." With that he left without answering Carly's question.

Carly stared at Todd, who returned the funny look. "Why am I getting that look?" Todd asked in a bothered tone.

"Ric Lansing is your attorney?" When Todd nodded, Carly repeated louder, "Ric Lansing is the attorney who argued insanity?"

"Yeah, so," he asked again. "Oh, is it because he's Sonny's brother? Is that the problem your having?" He put aside his work and a gave off an air of nonchalance. "I knew exactly who he was when he came to me. I'm not stupid, all evidence to the contrary notwithstanding. I know what kind of relationship he has with Sonny. But, he laid out a pretty good case why I should hire him." He let out a sigh, "Besides, at the time, I still thought Sonny was responsible for the accident that killed my granddaughter. I figured that Ric could be useful in any plot I came up with for Sonny. But, when I got back here, I came to see what really happened that night. I decided to keep Ric busy on other legal matters. I guess he got wind the shooting and came."

"So your using Ric?" she asked.

"Well, in all fairness, he was using me. We have a couple of things in common. We bother have a fatal or near fatal dislike of our brothers and we both have some kind of mommy issues. When he was able to get me released after I jumped bail, I could tell he was good," Todd said as he smiled. "Something tells me you didn't come here to warn me about Lansing, though I am touched by your concern and am thankful for your visit."

Carly shook her head in amazement. "This may be fun because, knowing Ric, he probably thinks he's got the better of you. Did you ever let on what you knew?' When Todd smirked, Carly had her answer. "I did come by to offer not only my congratulations on your's and Blair's engagement, but also, if you'd like, my hotel for the wedding."

Todd smiled. "Well, that is kind of you, but I can't even think about that right now. I have to work on getting better and walking and…I really need to get out of this hospital." It had taken three days, but finally Todd's innate antsiness was coming back. "My son and my nephew were going to go to the park. Jack plays soccer and though I never played it, it would be nice to be outside watching them."

"So, you were jock, huh? Let me guess, football?" Carly asked. With Todd's nodding reply, she continued, "Offense or defense?"

"Ah, defense. I really just started playing to impress my father, but he never seemed to be." Todd looked over at the tablet, then back out the window.

Carly could tell he was upset that he couldn't be outside with his kids and what his injuries may have cost he. "Hey, I know your type. You'll get through this. You'll have this surgery and you'll be up in no time. In fact, I have another offer for you." She smiled as she said, "Before I was a hotelier, I was a physical therapist. If you want, I can help you through it after your surgery." After a minutes pause she added, "If it's alright with your fiancée, of course."

Todd had to laugh. He thought it over. "That's very generous. If Blair's okay with it, and I don't see any reason she would be, let's do it." He turned back to the window, hopeful for the future.

As Todd stared out the window in the general direction of where they were, Jack was running circles around his little brother.

"Jack, let me try! Let me try!" Sam called.

Jack looked up in the direction of the little boy when he saw Molly come towards them. "Here, try what I was doing for a while," he said as he kicked the ball. As Sam played in his line of sight, he walked over to Molly. "I want to apologize for yelling at you last night," he said to the teenage girl.

"It's alright. I understand you have a difficult relationship with your dad," she replied. "I went to see him yesterday to confront him with what he did to my sister."

When Jack looked at her with a question on my face, Molly realized she never told him about being Sam Morgan's sister. They talked about it, as Molly explained what his father had told her when she saw him. "He did seem ashamed about it and very sorry."

"Yeah, we did all talk about it last night. He told my sister and I just the lousy amount of bad luck that happened, from finding the Tea at her hotel to leaving the hospital with her. Did you know he encountered Heather Webber at the shed. He never said what she was doing there but Heather tried to help. Then before he could tell Tea about her son, Heather told him that Sam was abandoning her baby, so since Tea's was dead but she didn't know it, she should just keep Sam's baby," Jack explained.

Molly looked confused. "Wait, Heather was there that night?"

"Yeah, from what my dad said, the whole idea was hers," Jack said. "He says he didn't want to go along because he made my mom think I was dead when I was a baby and how all that turned out. If Todd Manning knows anything, it's when a plan is doomed from the start." He could tell by her look she was thinking something through. "What it is?"

"Heather has some kind of grudge against Sam. I don't know why, but that also fits with something else. I was talking to your mom about it that the night of the shooting and she said that when she asked your dad if he knew who shot him, she thinks he was trying to say Heather. If you're father knew she was responsible and he finally told the truth, that would give her a motive for murder." Molly looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "There's an old saying, 'The only way for two people to keep a secret is if one is dead'. We need to go tell the police," she said as she grabbed his hand.

He stopped her. "I've got my little brother with me, besides, we're trying to keep him away from as much of this as we can." He looked at his watch then at Sam. "Look, I need to get over to the hospital. I'll meet you at the police station in two hours and we can tell them then. I think they're already looking for Heather anyway."

Molly nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then," she said as she left. When she got to the entrance to the park she saw a woman pushing a wheelchair. The man in the wheelchair didn't seem that old, but he had a glassy expression and was drooling. The woman pushing him, obviously a nurse, was talking softly to him. All of a sudden, she stopped, noticing Molly, who was staring.

"It's impolite to stare at the disabled," the woman scolded her. Molly walked away, feeling embarrassed. But as she looked back at the man in the wheelchair, she felt there was something about his that was familiar.

The woman pushed the chair to a wooded part of the park. Behind some brush, she saw Jack and Sam Manning picking up their equipment and heading in the opposite direction. "I am sure you're so happy to see your boys. Sam misses you. But don't worry, he'll be getting a new father soon. And Jack has finally accept Todd back into his life, so there would be no room for you, even if they knew you were alive." The woman stroked his head, putting on an air of melancholy for her patient. "Then there's poor Tea. She's lost her beloved and their child. Or at least she thinks she has. Our friend did an excellent job with her end. But alas, Todd had to go and ruin it. The guilt seems to have been too much for him to bare." After Jack and Sam were completely out of sight, the woman came out from behind the bushes. "Well, he's been dealt with at least." She turned to the man. "What do you have to say about all this? Of course, that's right. A year's worth of being drugged has taken such a toll on you." As a cool breeze came up, the woman began to make her way back to the park's entrance with the wheelchair. "You poor man. Lost to your family. Your wife, your children, your sisters and brother. But don't you worry. I'll take good care of you," she promised as they walked off together.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

With Carly away from the hotel, Blair spoke to the manager, Olivia, about moving into a handicap accessible suite in anticipation of Todd's discharge from the hospital. With that business cleared up, she turned to leave and ran into Tina. Todd's sister looked at her anxiously.

"Blair, I need to talk to you," Tina said.

Blair looked at her nervously. "Has something happened?" she asked, fear creeping in on her. All of the family had been put down as contacts, should anything happen, but Blair knew that Tina was quite far down the list.

Tina's eye widened. "Oh, no, it's nothing bad. No, no, I haven't heard anything about Todd," Tina assured her. She stepped back and took a deep breath. "I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

Blair narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "What did you do now?" she demanded, anger rearing it head.

Tina gave her a look of annoyance. "It's nothing I've done lately, its…for what I've done in the past." She sat down, avoiding Blair's gaze. "Look, understand, when we first found out you and Todd had gotten married, it made no sense but then we learned the truth about him being the Lord heir and then, the pieces all fit. I mean, why would Blair Daimler marry some penniless ex-convict. Oh, well, he turns out to be my long-lost brother with a sizeable inheritance. That made sense." She looked back at Blair. "I was just trying to protect my baby brother from a well known gold-digger. And when you two spilt up the first time and my children were in the his will, well, then, I was trying to protect my children's future. So, when I saw that you were going round town with David Vickers while you and Todd were seemingly getting closer, well, again, protective big sister."

Blair was so shocked, she couldn't even put thoughts together in her head. Was this really happening? Was she about to get an apology from Tina Lord Roberts?

Tina continued, "Look, what I'm trying to say is, these past few days I've finally been able to see just how much you love Todd. And I was a fool to try to ever break you two up all those years ago. I can also see how much he loves you. I know he's difficult, stubborn, arrogant-" at Blair's look, she stopped, "-but I know the kind of love you have two have, it only comes around once in a lifetime." With that, she stood up and embraced a stunned, stiff Blair and walked off to the elevator as Sarah and Cord entered the lobby.

It took Blair a few minutes to gather herself. When she did, she made her way to the hospital. Upon entering Todd's room, he looked up at her with a smile on his lips. When she didn't return it, he got worried. "Is something the matter Blair?" he asked her.

Blair stared into space for a minute then looked at him. "Your sister just apologized to me," she said, finally looking at him.

"Why did Viki have to apologize?" he asked, bewildered.

Blair shook her head. "Not Viki," she said, "Tina."

Now he was more confused than before. "Tina?" he asked incredulously. "Tina Lord Roberts? Ditzy redhead Tina Lord Roberts?"

As Blair nodded, she told Todd about the encounter in the lobby of the Metrocourt. Both of them were too stunned to say anything when the woman in question sauntered into the room. At both of their looks, she asked in wonderment, "What?"

Blair got up to excuse herself. She had to check in with the doctors about Todd's status, so that left the brother and sister alone for a chat.

Todd began, "Are you feeling alright?" When she threw him a look, he continued. "Blair just told me about what happened at the hotel. You…apologized."

Tina merely shrugged her shoulders. "I was wrong. I've grown enough to admit that." She touched his unscarred cheek. "You and Blair have been through so much over the years and yet, you've never really lost each other. She still loves you with all your faults. And I know what it's like to have that kind of love." She smiled sadly. "I was thinking about it this morning. We may have all had a screwed up childhood. We may have been born to the worst set of parents imaginable. But we, Viki and you and me and yes, even Victor, have all been blessed with someone who will love us forever."

Todd still thought is was odd to hear these words out of Tina's mouth. This was more along the lines of a Viki speech. But he had to begrudgingly agree with his sister, even if it was just to himself. After a minute, concern grew in his voice. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

His answer came in the form of another not so gentle swat on his shoulder. "Oh, you!" With that, she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Viki and Blair reappeared in the room, and both had a smile on their face. Todd and Tina always had the more difficult relationship. Viki was a stand-in mother for both of them, while they, the two younger ones, had been the more traditional brother and sister. And they played their roles to the hilt. After both had spent years away, last fall, with Todd living at Llanfair and Tina back for the reading of both Victor's and Irene's wills, Viki had experienced up close of what it would have been like if they had been a normal set of siblings. The squabbling, the back-biting, the nasty remarks and looks all came to show Viki that, as much as she loved her brother and sister, she was actually glad their lives had played out in the tragic manner they had. But this scene too showed her that they were also both very caring of each other. Briefly, she thought of Victor and regretted that he wasn't there. He surely would have added a little something else to this family portrait.

Blair held up a duffle bag in Todd's line of sight. "I have spoken with Dr. Webber. They've done as much as they can for you now, so they're going to release you," she informed Todd.

"Clint is also working to see if Dr. Evans is available to do your surgery," Viki added. "However, from what he has learned, that may be a long shot. He's also getting the names of other experts in the field."

"Also, we need to set up a schedule for some pre-surgery therapy. You're going to need to know now to move without the use of your legs," Blair informed him. When Todd gave her a sour look, she came over to him and lightly kissed him. "Hey, it's only for the time being. They want you to be fully recuperated from the emergency surgery you needed before you have the operation on your back."

The door to the room opened and the kids came in. Sam ran to the bed and jumped onto it. "Are you feeling better today, Uncle Todd?" he asked.

Todd had to smile. "Everyday I see you, I feel a little better." He turned to Jack. "How was your workout?"

Jack nodded. "It was pretty good. I'm going to be trying out for the team and I think I have a shot at varsity," he said.

Todd looked confused. "I thought you were varsity already at Llanview High?" Todd asked.

Blair turned to Todd. "That was one thing we discussed over breakfast this morning. With you running a media empire from Port Charles and with the months of work you have ahead of you, we thought is was best if we all moved here." He looked at her with amazement. "I've spoken to the hotel and they are transferring our stuff to a handicap room that you can move around in with more ease."

"Have you thought about something more permanent?" Todd asked, raising a knowing eyebrow at her.

She had to chuckle. "Let's get you out of here and settled, then we can discuss something more permanent." When the nurse came in dress him, everyone began to exit.

"Tina, wait," he said to his sister. Remembering what she had said earlier and still not quite believing it, he decided to give her a little test. "I need you to do me a favor."

It took the nurse a half-hour to get Todd ready to leave the hospital, but soon, he was dressed and in a new wheelchair. Blair returned with Dr. Webber, who had papers that needed to be signed and then, with that done, the Manning family was off. Todd couldn't be happier. He hated being stuck in one place for any great length of time. They arrived back at the hotel and were greeted by Carly.

"I see the patient's been sprung," she said to Blair.

"Yeah and not a minute too soon," Todd grumbled. He smiled up at Carly. "When you get a chance, we need to discuss with Blair what we talked about this morning. But right now, I just want to get to my room and rest. It tired me just getting dressed."

Carly shot Blair a look of concern, but Blair just shrugged her shoulders at the blonde. The family then headed up to the room. After getting there, Sam went to watch TV, while Starr and Jack both left to run errands. Todd wheeled himself into the bedroom as Blair turned to close the door.

"Here, let me help you," Blair said.

"I'm fine, Blair," he said in a prickly tone. He locked the chair and proceeded to figure out how to get from it to the bed. He tried a few attempts, but they were halting. Finally, Blair came over to him and was somehow able to lift him out of the chair. Unfortunately, they lost their balance together and landed on the bed.

"Well, this could be fun," Todd said saucily to her. After positioning him onto the bed, she crawled onto it next to him. He gathered her into his arms and held her. Every fiber of his being wanted to make love to her then, but he was afraid to.

He looked at her and she could tell what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing too. "Todd, we will have plenty of time for that. But I think you'll agree, we have had a long few days." He nodded in silent agreement as they rested in each others arms, thankful that they were able to be together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

With Todd out of the hospital, Starr decided to take some time to work on some new songs at the Haunted Star. While she was there, Michael showed up. "My mom called and told me that your dad is out of the hospital," he said to her.

"Yeah, just today. But it's going to be rough on him." She saddened momentarily. "He's still got a bullet in his back and it's impairing the use of his legs. He's going to need very risky surgery from what the doctors tell us."

"Well, from what I've seen of Todd Manning, he's a fighter. No one usually dares to go after Sonny Corinthos and lives to tell the tale," Michael replied. "Ah, after your done here, you want to catch a bite to eat?"

Starr smiled but her expression changed immediately. "We're having a family dinner for my dad at the Metrocourt tonight. My Aunt Viki and Aunt Tina insisted, even over my dad's protestations. Look, maybe we can have lunch tomorrow and we can catch up," she suggested.

Michael nodded. "I'd like that. We really haven't spent much time together since the truth came out. I've kind of gotten some of the story but it's very confusing," he said.

Starr gave him a sympathetic smile. "Trust me, it's very confusing. Suffice it to say, Tea's baby died and was switched with Sam Morgan's baby. They all happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Add to that this Heather Webber woman who hates Sam for some reason suggesting the whole thing in the first place," she sighed as she continued, "not that that excuses what my dad did. It's just, from what he said, he didn't want to go along with it in the first place," Starr explained.

"Do you think the authorities believe him?" Michael asked.

"For now, yes. But John McBain believed at first that my dad didn't kill my uncle and then arrested him for it months later," Starr explained. She walked away from him with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She shook her head, grim-faced. "My dad has pulled so much crap over the years, when he's innocent, no one believes him." When she turned back to him, he have her a long-suffering smile. "Of course you understand."

"Well, you are a case in point. He told you and I told you he didn't shoot out Anthony's tires. But, you read about him, saw his reputation and help on fiercely to that belief," he said. "Hell, even my brother Dante didn't think he was guilty and he came to town to put him behind bars."

"Well, in fairness, Anthony was the one who told me it was Sonny," Starr offered.

"You do know, he was institutionalized for a number of years? I know Alexis never brought it up in the trial, but it would have also helped my dad's case," Michael returned. "I am still surprised, though."

Starr was taken aback. "What about?"

"Well, this town has brought you nothing but heartache, you and your family. Your dad's shooting, your cousin…" Michael began hesitantly.

"Cole and Hope," Starr finished. She felt the tears coming, but held them at bay.

With a nod, Michael asked, "Why did you stay?"

Even Starr was unsure. Why had she stayed in Port Charles? After Sonny's trial, after her own run-in with the law, she still chose to stay. "Maybe I stayed to make good memories in hope of erasing all the bad ones. Even if they have gotten worse over time."

Michael smiled at that thought. "Well, I hope that from now on, Port Charles only brings you good ones," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, I think I've done all I can here. Want to walk me back to the hotel?" Starr asked. She quickly grabbed her things and they walked out of the club together.

Down the pier, Jack Manning waited for Molly Lansing-Davis. She had sent him a text to meet there so they could go to the police station with the conclusions they had come to regarding the shooting. Finally, Molly arrived.

"Why didn't we just meet at the station like we had decided?" Jack asked.

Without answering, Molly pulled a folded sheet of paper out of her bag. "When I was leaving the park this morning. I nearly walked into a woman pushing a wheelchair. I was staring at the man in the chair until the woman, who I assumed was his nurse, scolded me for it. But there was something familiar about his face. I went home and did a search online. This was the man," she said as she handed Jack the paper.

Jack opened it and threw her a confused look. "Molly, this is my fath-, uncle, Victor Lord, Jr."

"I know, Jack," she said.

"Molly, he died last summer. My dad was put on trial for his murder. There was a body and a gun, the whole nine yards!" he exclaimed, his voice getting louder.

"I know all that. But this was the man I saw. He was staring into nothingness and he looked helpless, but it was the same man." she said again. "I can't explain it either."

Jack looked at the picture of Victor. Could it be possible? Could his uncle really be alive?

He was brought back to the hear and now by Molly's next question. "I found an article that says when he died, he willed everything to his mother."

Jack nodded, remembering the creepy redhead who wanted to mold Jack in her own image. Irene Manning had to be the scariest grandmother in the history of the world. "Yeah we all thought that was weird too, at the time." Molly's look encouraged him to continue. "My grandmother was my Aunt Viki's college roommate." He was really embarrassed by this aspect of his family history. "Let's just say, my grandfather liked younger women. Anyway, when my Aunt Tina was a teenager, her mother, who is also my father's mother, died and asked Aunt Viki to be her guardian. It was some years later that Aunt Viki learned that Tina was actually her sister. Then it was, like, another decade later that they learned about my dad and last year we learned about him and my uncle Victor being twins." He looked at her apologetically. "Some screwy family, huh?"

Surprisingly, Molly laughed. "My mom learn a few years before I was born that she was the illegitimate daughter of a Russian prince and the nanny, who became a famous opera singer. The she remembered that her mother was murdered by my grandfather's wife and that she had lost a little sister in the same night." She gave his a comforting expression.

"Okay, maybe you win for most tragic parent," he said, "I'll treat you to a soda at Kelly's." He still didn't know what to believe about Molly's sighting.

As they sat there, Starr and Michael came across them. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Michael asked his cousin.

Jack looked up from the paper and was unsure of what to say. He turned to Molly and then, looking back at Starr, said, "Okay, listen, I know this is crazy, but you have to swear to secrecy about what Molly and I are about to tell you."

He looked at Molly, who spoke quietly to Jack. "Are you sure?" When Jack looked back at his sister's worried expression, he knew he was already in too deep. He nodded back to Molly as he handed the paper to Starr.

"This is Uncle Victor. Why do you have a picture of Uncle Victor?" Starr asked.

Molly took a deep breath and told the older two what had happened in the park today, about seeing the man in the wheelchair. Starr sat down on the bench slowly. After a breath, she asked, "Are you sure?" Molly nodded as Starr began again. "When Dad was still in the hospital, John and the police commissioner came to question him about the baby switch. Tea walked in and dropped a bomb on all of us." At Jack expression, she told them, "There's no way the baby that died was Tea's. They even ran a DNA test on it to prove it."

Jack was bewildered. "How is that possible? Dad delivered the baby and he said he wasn't breathing. Then Heather tried to help but said the baby was dead."

Starr had a thought. "Molly, could describe the woman who was pushing the wheelchair?"

Molly nodded. "She wasn't very tall, maybe in her late forties or early fifties. She had brown hair and was kind of mousy looking." Molly closed her eyes, trying to picture the woman. "And her eyes were kind of wild, you know, like Heather."

As Molly was talking, Starr pulled out her tablet and did a search. She pulled up an article from the _Banner_ from the New Year's Eve shooting at Llanfair. On the screen was a picture of her aunt and another woman. She handed the table to the teenager. "Is this the woman?"

Molly and Jack both looked at it and Molly nodded her head vigorously. Jack looked up at his sister. "Allison Perkins?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Michael was getting confused. "Who's Allison Perkins?" he asked Starr.

"She's a former nurse that has a strange fascination with our family. When our Aunt Viki had twins years ago, she stole one from the hospital and worked with this cult leader to make our aunt think the other was the daughter of this creep's and not our Uncle Clint's." Starr took back the tablet as she continued. "She broke into Llanfair and shot my aunt after she confessed to the paternity switch earlier this year. She hasn't been seen since that night."

"So, what you're saying is, she may have your not-dead uncle? The one your dad was on trial for killing, and your cousin may not actually be dead? Do I have that right?" Michael asked.

Starr looked at her brother, who looked back a Molly. "Sorry, but I think I might win this round," he told her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was actually Starr who decided they needed to go to the cops. "This case can't get any stranger for John then it already is. Why not just add a not-murder to it," she reasoned. "Besides, he is the one who gathered the evidence against Dad in the first place. It would be poetic justice to prove he may have been wrong." The Starr of her youth was coming through her words, the co-conspirator, the defender of her father's actions. The four made their way to the police station and found John McBain. "We need to talk in private," Starr said when they arrived.

John looked at the Starr and Jack and Sonny's family, ushering them into the interrogation room. "Is this about your dad's shooting?" he asked.

It was Molly who began. "Part of it is," she said as she looked to Jack. John caught the look but encouraged Molly to continue. "Is it true that Heather Webber is a suspect?" With John's nod, Molly explained about the vendetta Heather seemed to have against Sam.

She laid out her theory and when she was finished, John nodded. "Our investigation has already come to many of the conclusions you have," he said. He was impressed by the teenager's arguments about the case. "I think we may all be coming to the same conclusions." He got up to leave but as he opened the door he saw the looks on the four faces. "Is there something more?"

It was Jack's voice that piped up. "Listen, this may sound a bit far-fetched but it's about another shooting case" he said haltingly.

Molly chimed in again. "This morning, I saw someone in the park. It was a man in a wheelchair. I didn't know him, but I thought I had seen him before. When I was looking online, I found the man." She was deciding how best to put this to the detective. "It was a murder case in Pennsylvania."

John didn't understand. "He was a suspect in a murder case in Pennsylvania?"

Jack let out a breath. "No…" he paused as he looked at Starr. "He was the victim." With that said, Jack handed the picture Molly had printed out of Victor Lord. Jr. John looked at it.

"Let me see if I understand correctly. You" he pointed to Molly, "saw Victor Lord, Jr. in Port Charles Park in a wheelchair," he clarified.

"And according to the description Molly gave us when she told us before coming here, he was being pushed by Allison Perkins," Starr added.

John really didn't know what to say. He felt a chuckle coming on but fought it. "And I thought that when I left Llanview, I left all that behind."

"Well, you followed Dad here in the first place," Starr mumbled but when she realized she had been heard, she gave off a well-practiced innocent look.

Molly moved closer to John. "Look, we all know how crazy this may sound." She thought for a moment. "Check the cameras in the park. I saw them by the entrance." She gave John an approximate time for the encounter.

John took the information but as the group turned to leave he told them, "Do not say anything until you hear from me. Starr, Jack, you family has enough your deal with, between Tea's baby and now your father." He walked off as Starr looked at her watch.

"Oh, we have to get going. Dad's dinner is soon and Mom wants us there early," she said. Starr turned to Michael. "Call me tomorrow and we'll go out for lunch." Michael nodded, smiling.

"I guess I'll see you around, then," Molly said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'll call you," he replied. As she began to walk out, he said, "Uh, that house out on the island, you seemed to want to show it to me the first night we met. Maybe we can do that."

Molly smiled at the thought. "That would be great. I love exploring it and showing it to others." With that, she left and Michael followed her.

As Starr and Jack made their way to the hotel, Starr couldn't resist teasing her brother about Molly. He did his best to ignore her as they made their way into the suite. Sam was there, still watching TV. "Hey, were are Mom and Dad?" Starr asked.

Sam just pointed to the bedroom door, engrossed in his program. Starr walked over to it, listening for any sound. She didn't her any and, slowly opening the door, found her parents asleep. They looked more contented then they had ever looked. As she went to close the door again, it squeaked and Todd opened an eye. "Shorty, is that you?"

"Yeah, Dad, Jack and I just got back to get ready for dinner," Starr explained.

The voices woke up Blair and she looked at her daughter. "Wow, we must have been really exhausted. I mean, for you," she turned to Todd, "to fall asleep in an afternoon…" She looked at the clock. "Oh, we have to hurry up. Don't want to keep the family waiting."

"No, really, we can," came Todd's answer. When he got a look from Blair and his daughter, he merely shrugged. "What? I really don't want to have to go to this dinner anyway. But Emily Post feels it wouldn't be proper to not have not some little 'do," he finished in a fey English accent, one he generally used to mock Viki.

Starr left the room to begin corralling her brothers. As Todd began sitting up, Blair grabbed his good black suit out of the closet. As she was about to begin helping him get changed, he waggled his eyebrow at her. "I'll only let you help me get dressed if you promise to help me get undressed."

Blair smiled seductively at him. "I think I may be able to make that promise," she said, "though only if you return the favor." She leaned in for a passionate kiss.

After getting Todd ready, Blair went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with a black, spaghetti-strap dress that came to a low V-line. The skirt, though long, had a slit that hit at the right place. As she finished getting dressed, there came a knock at the door to the suite and, after a minute, Sam ran in to inform Blair and Todd that Tina was here.

"Have her come in here," Todd told the little boy. He then wheeled in Blair's direction. "I need to talk to her alone."

If this had been Todd from before everything had gone crazy, Blair would have been suspicious. But since the shooting, he seemed to have gotten closer to all his family, even Tina. She kissed him again and walked out of the bedroom, unable to resist the urge to throw the red-head a dirty look. To her relief, one was returned to her, assuring her that Todd may have been healing his relationship with his sister, but she was not extending the courtesy to Blair.

Tina closed the door behind her and pulled a gift bag out of her purse. Todd was impressed. "You actually got this for me. I thought you'd refuse to do it."

"Well, you've known my objection for years. But, I will not stand in the way of true love." As Todd was looking in the bag, Tina decided to broach another subject with him. "Have you thought about the wedding?"

Absent-mindedly, he answered, "No."

A wide grin spread on her face. "Well, that's perfect. I can plan the wedding." Her gaze was faraway as she said, "I planned such a lovely wedding for Natalie and Brody, but then we learned that John was little Liam's father and the whole thing collapsed." She sighed at the memory.

It was only when he heard Tina mention their niece's non-wedding that he realized what was happening. "Ah, Tina, while that's a lovely offer, I have actually planned a wedding or four in my time. Three with Blair alone. I really am sure I'll be able to handle the arrangements." He looked down at his lap. "Besides, nothing is happening on that front until I'm vertical again."

"Well, that's something else I was going to mention tonight, but I'll let you in on the secret early," Tina began. "Cord learn that there's a possibility of BE acquiring something from another company. He's going to stay here while working on the deal, a tricky one he said because he may be in a bidding war or something with another company, so we're stay here too. Plus with Sarah doing bookings for the Haunted Star, all the Roberts family will also be staying in Port Charles!" she exclaimed cheerily.

Todd was left speechless, which was a major accomplishment on it's own. He merely gave his sister an open-mouth stare and wheeled himself out of the room in silence, but not before stuffing the bag Tina had brought him behind his back. Standing there was his wife-to-be and children. "We ready to go?" he asked as Tina huffed her way out of the bedroom and suite.

Blair looked back at Todd after the door slammed shut. "Is everything alright?" Blair asked, chucking a thumb at the departing figure.

Todd sighed as he said sheepishly, "It seems we're may not be the only ones staying in town for a while. Cord has a deal to work on here and they, Tina, Sarah and him, are also staying."

"So, I'm going to be running into her everyday?" Blair asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, maybe not everyday," Todd hedged. He looked back up at her. "Look, I'm going to be busy with this physical therapy. Now, I can still run the _Sun_ but I need a managing editor I can trust. Jessica's got everything under control down in Llanview, Briggs begged off when I first acquired my Port Charles holdings, so I was wondering if you could come and help me?" He smiled at her, trying to seal the deal. "It'll be like old times. You and me, running the paper. Jack, if you want to come on board, I'd love that." 

Blair smiled, remembering when she had worked with him years ago as Jack threw him a small smile. Before she could answer, Sam piped up, "What about me, Uncle Todd? You don't want me working with you?"

Todd looked at his nephew. "Of course I want you to work with me! But, you're a little young and I don't want to take away from your playtime. When you're a little older, you can definitely come and join us." He looked up at Starr. "In fact, there's only one person here who doesn't seem to want to join the family business." He turned to Starr. "Come on, Shorty. How about it? Even if it's just a day job?"

Starr thought about it. Considering all the media holdings the Lord family had, she had never even considered entering the family business. But now, she gave a serious thought to it. "Yeah, you know, I think it may be something to at least try out." With that, the whole Manning family had bright smiles on their faces.

After a minute, though, Todd's expression dimmed and he heaved out a sigh. "Now, let's get this stupid dinner over with," he said as the family departed. Even facing the prospect of a big family dinner, though, didn't dampen his spirits on the latest Manning venture.


End file.
